Uni Is Perfect
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: College life in Gamindustri is very chaotic for teens like her. What's with her checklist? What is that 'unique love story? Uni is definitely a choosy girl than anyone expected. She wanted a new love story that is different from the common ones, but why? She hates cliché, that's it. But that can change when you nurse her heart, hopefully, a Ultor can help her.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

* * *

 ** _UNI IS PERFECT_**

 ** _-story made by: Authoria – The Heart_**

 ** _-idea made by: Shana Sheavenby  
(not a real account)_**

 ** _-made for: Bluebottlejr – The Mad God_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Uni, what are you doing?"

Uni turned her head to the side to see her older sister Noire who was at the same time looking at her monitor of her laptop to see what she was doing. As much as Uni wanted to put the laptop away, it's already too late. She already saw what was not supposed to be seen by others.

"No-No Clichés Checklist? And what foolishness are you doing this time? You've been doing so many of these checklist lately." Noire commented.

"Heh, just don't mind my checklist because I'm not even minding your cosplay and your corny love letters, big sis." She answered back.

She continued to think something that will add to her list even if her sister is behind her. After a few moments, she looked back at her unfinished checklist. It was all about the clichés she had read in the most teen love stories. Because lately, she started to notice that her friends, including her big sister, had their love stories going on, so she can't help but wish she will be next. That's it, if she just wanted it to be something different. So she thought to make a list that was commonly happening in every stories, and that what she was going to avoid.

"Do you have a new checklist, Uni? Let me read it," Suddenly, her friend appeared beside her, it was K-Sha. She quickly looked closer to her laptop. "No-No Clichés Checklist?" K-Sha grinned while saying it out loud. "Sounds interesting. Why don't we bet if you will be able to check that list?"

Uni thought deeply. She was confident to achieve all the things in her checklist. "You'll give me your K-Sha's bag collections," She didn't even have to think and quickly said it. "And you, big sis, you'll let me read all your letters to Neptune… I mean the new ones." She already red her big sister's first set of letters when she still can't admit it.

"W-Why would I let you do that?" Her face turned instantly red.

"Because I said so."

"I won't."

"Fine. Just by me ten brand new nice black dresses." She grinned. They were rich so she didn't have a problem if she wanted to buy a package of dresses or more.

"Okay. But what is your bet then?"

She then tried to think of something to bet . But she was quickly interrupted by K-Sha. "You'll give me your guns display collection.'

"And you'll buy me all the books I want for three months. Deal?" Noire said.

"Deal," Uni was filled with confidence. She felt so excited about it.

 _'And she had no idea that that will start the life she wanted to avoid so much.'_ A woman who's wearing a French Maid outfit said as she shook her head and continued to wipe the table, watching the three girls minding their 'girl business'.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Hey, Uni! If we're going to walk this so slow, we might've arrived in our classroom in the next day!"

Uni gave a glare to her friend K-Sha. She stopped walking. "Just be thankful that I'm not moonwalking. I'm just being cautious."

"I pray that you should because that kind of walk is faster than what you are doing. Maybe even Red might win to a race than you even if she had those huge melons."

Uni rolled her eyes. She was purposely walking so slow, like damn turtle or a snail. Uni was an eighteen-year-old third year college student taking up to BS Business Management at Saint Heart's Academy. In her semester, she also enrolled to a baking class that only happens once in a week. There were just a lot things that she wanted to do and one of those is baking. She also had a fun activity, and that is to write checklists.

She and her cousins really do have this weird habit towards writing something. If she loves to create checklist, her big sister loves to create love letters too. It started when she was creating a love letter for her 'forever girl', and that girl is Neptune. While Kei, one of her friends as well, was fond of writing her wishes and other thoughts in a leaf. She had no idea when did Kei started to do that. And she was sure that she was still doing it even now. K-Sha was writing her dramatic life on a wall in the corner. And Dengekiko kept a diary of ribbons. Uni couldn't help but laugh at Dengekiko's cute way of hiding her diary.

She was living in house where all of her friends, including Noire, was there when school is coming.

It was the first day of class. And because it is her first day, she does not want to happen the first line of her list that she called, "No-No Clichés Checklist." She really wanted to be late so that there will less people in the lobby when she walk. And if her problem is her teacher's first impression, the teacher will probably think that it is better to be late than absent.

"Urgh, I can't take this anymore!" K-Sha yelled and turned to C-Sha. "C-Sha! Help me!"

She was shocked when K-Sha and C-Sha held both of her arms. Next is that the two Shas dragged her shamelessly. The students in the lobby couldn't help but glance or look at them.

"What's up? It's embarrassing! Put me down, please?" She pleaded to C-Sha but she was deaf in her ears.

"Hello, K-Sha! I'm heavy... Or else the poise and heels of your brand new shoes are gonna worn out," She whispered to K-Sha who didn't even give her a glance. With Uni's condition, she could be worse than a criminal that was dragging towards her cell.

"Girls, your muscles will grow big if you let go of me. You're going to get ugly if you didn't let me go. Please?" She whispered again.

"No. We're going to drag you all the way 'til we reached your classroom so shut up," K-Sha answered.

"Er, I will start to walk properly now, promise!"

"We don't trust you!"

"Fine, I'll go moonwalking, you said it's faster," Uni joked.

"Just shut up there, Uni. You will only get free after we'd arrived in front of your classroom." The two are not her classmates but their classrooms are close to her's.

"Please?" She lifted her face and made a puppy dog eyes. It worked on them most of the time.

"No... way!" C-Sha suddenly stopped. "K-Sha, do you see what I see?" She said, her tone was singing, like a Christmas song. "Is he the one that was confine here in SHA?" She looks like she was on dazed as her eyes were locked in a certain direction. Uni thought she was the being talked to before she heard a 'he'.

"No way! You're right! I can feel that I can finally find love in this school year! Oh please, good Goddess! Just him is enough!" K-Sha subconsciously let go of Uni and dropped on her knees and started to pray. "No doubt, he's going to be popular here!"

Uni almost lost her balance. Good thing that she immediately leaned on the wall for support. "You really let me go, huh?" She said under her breath but she felt that they were not looking at her.

C-Sha nodded to agree with K-Sha's words. Uni can't help but be intrigued who are they talking to. But when she saw what her two friends is looking at, she started to panic. A tall and very good looking man was actually walking towards them.

 _'Oh no! You will NOT bump to him, Uni. That's cliché!'_ She looks stupid talking to herself before noticing that the lobby was quite spacious. Before the unknown, good looking guy could go near she quickly buried her back on the wall further. She closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see that handsome face. _'Goddess, just tap me if he's gone in the area, please.'_

"Look at her, what are you doing, Uni?" K-Sha asked because she was confused at what her friend is doing and wordlessly pulled Uni next to her. "You have to open your eyes for you to see that wonderful guy."

But she didn't listen. She kept her eyes closed. Then she felt a push on her back. She had to take a few steps due to how strong the push was. And when she opened her eyes she was about to bump the handsome guy when somebody else bumped on her! "Oops! It should be that cool guy!"

 _'You're going to pay for this, K-Sha!'_ Uni shouted within her mind.

She cannot open her eyes for a moment. She just actually bumped with someone! What's worse was that the impact was so strong causing her butt to land on the floor. She could also feel someone on top of her. Damn it!

"Hey! Come near here or else you'll have to take my fist you ugly bullies! Why are you chasing him? Why don't you all just go and study so that your parents had a reason to help you all?" She heard a strong voice of C-Sha while scolding someone. Next thing she heard was several footsteps running away.

"Uni, you okay?" A worried voice was asked by her friend. Looks like whoever bumped her finally stood up.

She opened her eyes and she got relived by what she saw. The guy standing in front of her wasn't handsome. He was wearing a pair of thick eyeglasses covering almost half of his face made him look nerdy, those blue eyes are nice if only the eyeglasses weren't blocking them, that messy brown hair that Uni couldn't help but imagine that he came from a prehistoric people. So it's impossible that he'll be the hero of her love in her story. Because number one, she hates nerds. Number two, she had always hated those thick glasses. And number three, her beauty would not be fair if the person in front of her is going to be her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said calmly and carefully stand up on her feet and dusted away some dust. "And thanks to you," She said smiling while looking at the nerd guy.

The nerd guy only furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why would she thanked him. "I'm really sorry to what happened. You should not be thanking me since I'm the one who caused you trouble."

Goddess is truly fair, even if he isn't bless with a good appearance, he was given a good accent. Uni was grinning at the back of her mind.

"Eh, yes you're right to what you've heard from me. Thank you very much because you saved my life. And I hoped this will be our last meeting, okay? Goodbye!" She faked a smile and walked out slowly. For her, the extras in her love stories are given with small exposure.

When she finally arrived to her classroom, she immediately brought out her notebook from her bag and flipped the pages at the back where her latest checklist is. She marked a nig "X" on the first item. "No bumping with a handsome guy in the first day. Only nerd," She wrote on it after item number one. She even write a smiley face.

"Hi! You sure don't want to see me, but I'm quite surprised. We're classmates."

She stopped to what she was doing. She turned to the owner of the voice. "Why are you here?" In all of students, this nerd had to be her classmate.

"Didn't I told you? We're classmates or blockmates rather."

"No can do. I don't want to see you again!" She sounds so hysterical when she said those.

His forehead knotted. "And why not?"

"Because I don't want to! They cannot be the prospect hero of my love story. You get it? I need to avoid you all!" She bluntly stated.

"Seriously? That's a bit harsh."

"I know. So, you will need to disappear, okay. Now." She suddenly paused. "Wait a minute, why am I even talking to you?"

"Er, I don't know."

"Can you stop talking to me?"

"Okay?"

"And also please disappear already." She made a stupid request.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not a dream that will only disappear once you wake up. Sorry for bothering you. I didn't know that I had a classmate that had something in her mind."

"What-"

She didn't even continue her words when he turned his back to her and started walking away from her. She only followed him with her glaring and angry eyes. _'How dare that nerd!'_ Is what she heard is true that she had something in her head? She wanted have a piece of him but no. She must be chill. Nerds are not allowed in her story. And also the 'the more you hate, the more you love' thingy is already too common.

"Hi, Mars! Will you be my study buddy?"

Her attention shifted to her girl classmate to see the girl making a cute face in front of the nerd. _'Study buddy her face!'_

"Isn't Mars so cute? If he's only not wearing those eyeglasses, for sure the whole schoolgirls will chase her." One the girls giggled out.

"He's already getting himself chased by the girls even if he is wearing eyeglass, I wonder if he didn't, who knows what will happen?"

Uni can't believe at the comments she was hearing. That nerd? Handsome? Where part of his face is handsome? She again rolled her eyes and looked back at her checklist. She added another word from the finished item. "Ugly nerd," She whispered to herself. _'Unbelievable!'_

* * *

"Hey, the two will be fine right?"

A butler asked as he sat on his seat. His hands clasped together. Then a cup of warm tea was placed before him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Bottle."

The woman with the same maid said as she sat on the opposite chair. "Do not fret about them, Shana will take care of them, believe me."

"I'll cling to that word, AXS."

The maid, known as AXS, smiled. "Let us see what's she had in store for us, hm?"

* * *

 **Hello guys and gals!**

 **This is a new story which is similar to the 'Chasing Neptune' one. But this story wasn't entirely my idea, it was idea made by Shana.**

 **While I'm not thrilled, I help Shana to create this story. Hopefully you readers will like this idea of hers. It was also a gift for my friend Author** ** _Bluebottlejr - The Mad God_** **.**

 **Oh, if any of you asking what's going on with my main story, the** ** _Multidimension_** **, I'm currently in a hiatus due to lack of motivation.**

 **And see you later for the next chapter!**

 **~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"What are you looking at me?" Uni harshly asked before giving Mars a look. She caught him glancing at her when she was looking at her while doing something in her checklist. The guy was seating three seats away in front of her. She was ignored and he looked back in front of the classroom. Their instructor from their first subject had yet to come so she thought of listening to music.

Her seat was just beside the window give her the perfect spot to see the SHA Paradise. That's what it was called to its most beautiful garden of the academy. It was filled with beautiful and colorful flowers. There's also a butterfly sanctuary where you can see the different colorations of the butterflies that you can't help but feel at ease whenever you watched it. She smiled while enjoying the view.

A few moments later, their instructor finally arrived so Uni take off her headset and put it inside her bag. She looked around the classroom and started to silently panic to notice that she has no seatmate. She looked back in front of her to see her opened notebook with a checklist. She read on her mind the second item of her checklist. _'No other seat incident.'_ She only prayed that there will be no late classmates in that class.

And to her joy after thirty minutes, no other students enter the class. Time went by so fast and two of her subjects finally ended in that morning.

* * *

"Are you two not going to come here in the canteen? Where in the four corners of the campus are you trekking into? I'm so alone," Uni asked to K-Sha while they were talking on the phone. K-Sha is on the other line.

"You go eat first, Uni. Me and C-Sha are just following someone handsome," She answered which followed by a giggle.

If only her friends were in front of her, she wouldn't hesitate to pinch them hard. "So you're exchanging me to a handsome guy, huh?"

"Like that. Bye! See you later!"

Like a child she pouted while staring at the move she just bought. She didn't expect to be solo in this time. She was about to start eating when somebody come near her table. Her expression turned into a surprised when she finally saw who is the person. _'That handsome guy in the lobby.'_ No way! Her mind screamed.

"I'm sorry, what did say again?" The handsome guy raised an eyebrow. He was in front of her.

Did she just say it loud? "Nothing. Just go away!" She directly tried to swat him away.

"Wow, that's mean!" He stated as he ignored her order. The guy sat on the seat in front of her. "Hi, I'm Ares." He introduced himself and stretched his hands to her.

She simply stared at his hand. She had no idea what to do in that moment. The man in front of her was so damn good-looking. His eyes were like smiling at her. His nose was perfectly shaped and his lips... damn those lips! She glanced at the girl that was just near them and even the girl couldn't help but stare at the guy that was in front of her. This was only the guy Uni supposed to be bump into!

"Uni," Her answer was reserved while at the same time she reached out his hand and quickly pulled away.

"Nice and cute name, Uni. I'm sorry, there's no available table left anywhere. I hope you don't mind," He asked.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Ares. "What did you say again?"

"What?"

"The last thing you said."

"No available table?" He was unsure to his answer, that's because he was clueless to what her question mean.

Uni smiled as she nodded and bring out her notebook where her checklist was. She then marked a big "X" on the second item. _'No other seat is what I wrote. Not other table, so it's fine!'_ She giggled with a thought. _'It's Matthew! He will be the one to complete my no-cliché love story! Thank you, Goddess!'_

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine... as in super fine." She showed off her sweetest smile at him. She badly wanted to call K-Sha and tell her the best news.

But by how the time ran fast in the morning even her lunch break ended quickly. She didn't have a nice conversation with Ares due to him talking to somebody in the phone, that's what the origin of her anger as she told her story to her other friends, Lid and Estelle. They are also her blockmates but they come to school late already, specifically in the afternoon.

"This beauty of mine, was exchanged to a cellphone? I really can't believe it after he greeted me and said that my name is nice, he didn't even make a conversation with me!" Uni said dramatically to the two.

"Hays, Uni. Maybe he was talking to his girlfriend so don't take any hopes," Lid said.

Uni shook her head. "I think it isn't his girlfriend, eh. He said something along the lines 'mommy'."

"Maybe mommy and daddy is their endearment?" Estelle answered. "Isn't it sweet?" The knight-looking girl giggled.

"Tsk! Are you two really my friends? Why do you two look like antagonists?" She spat out before turning around and head to her place. They're not her seatmates because they agreed that they need change. Because they know that they will only do nothing but chat if they're seatmates.

When their instructor entered the classroom, Mars followed suit. Uni's dark crimson eyes rolled when she heard her girl classmates muttering that even Mars would definitely hear it.

"Uni is so lucky to be Mars her seatmate," She heard one of the girls said out loud.

"Unfortunately," Uni whispered under her breath.

"I think you don't have a choice but to accept that I will seat next to you." Mars said as he fix his thick eyeglasses.

Uni gave him an intense glare. She is clearly irritated ever time she sees his face. His eyebrows were probably as thick as his eyeglasses. Duh! Why do she even cared about his face?

"I guess so, so just don't talk to me. Okay?" She didn't know but she clearly don't like Mars's presence.

He only gave a shrug. "As you wish," He said and he didn't bat an eye to notice her in that whole period. Few days had passed quickly, it was good for her now that Mars isn't talking to her even if they're seating next to each other in that particular subject.

* * *

"Mars' had a twin?" One of her classmates said with shock in her tone. Uni turned around when she heard that.

A week had already passed and everything on her No-No Checklist seemed to work out just fine. That and her love story isn't progressing anywhere in her life. Because ever since she crossed path with Aries in the canteen, she didn't see him ever since then in the campus.

"Yes, and he's also super handsome twin. I thought it was just joke made by my friend but when I saw them get out of the car at the same time, I confirmed that they're twins." Said by one of her talkative classmates.

Uni averted her gaze and sighed deeply. "They just can't get enough since breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner of talking about Mars. Just Mars Mars is what I always hear from them," She angrily said to Estelle. Lid had yet to come.

"Why don't you like Mars? The guy is not doing something wrong to you anyway," Estelle asked confused on why her friend is acting like that.

"I don't know either. I don't really feel him. I also don't like those thick eyeglasses of his," Her excuse. "Just I don't like him, okay? I don't need to explain."

Estelle laughed at her words. "You're so airhead girl. So his eyeglasses were his sin, huh? But let me change topic, didn't you know Mars had a twin?"

Uni shrugged, not caring about it. "As if I care about him. What I wanted to see is Ares."

"That's what I was wondering. Do you know Ares's last name?"

Uni shook her head. "I only know his first name. It's really a bad thing that I have no idea what's his last name is. Why?" That's one of the things she just noticed that she already wasted that opportunity. That's why she's having a hard time finding the guy because the only thing she knew was his first name. In her school, she wasn't surprise if "Ares" name was common.

"Base on what I've heard, Ares is the name of Mars's twin. Maybe the Ares person that is Mars's twin and the Ares person the one you've met in the canteen is the same person?"

Uni let out a loud laugh after Estelle said those. "That's impossible! The Ares I met was way beyond compare to that Mars's. Even if Mars had a twin, I'm pretty sure that that guy wasn't nearly as great as Ares's. And also, when Mars bumped me, Ares was there but they didn't even look at each other, so they're not twins," Uni said with a big line. "And also, Mars was not even near Ares's handsome face!"

"Really?" The voice of her friend isn't convinced as she pulled out her cellphone and let Uni see a picture. "Then tell me that this guy wasn't the Aries guy you talked in the canteen."

"I said-"

She didn't continue her words and immediately steal the cellphone Estelles was holding and stared at the picture intently.

"W-Why do you have a picture of Aries?" Uni asked while stammering. The thumping of her heartbeat is loud and strong. She didn't know why but maybe her braincells cannot fully absorb what Estelle said next.

"He's Ares Ultor, Mars's twin brother, Uni."

A loud uproar of denial formed in her mind. How in the world could it happen? NO WAY! Ares isn't gonna be friendly for her once he heard how she treated Mars. Argh! She wanted nothing more but to mess and pull her hair hard. And a loud 'why' is what she wanted to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Psst, Mars!" Uni fix herself and make a cute face as she looked at Mars. His eyebrows met in the middle, he was slightly surprise at her action.

"Are you calling me?"

"Obviously. Is there any other Mars in this class?" _'Uni! Be nice! He's the twin of your prince charming.'_

"You said that I shouldn't be talking to you. But why are you calling me now? What's with the sudden change of mind, Uni? Do you have no tantrums anymore so that you wanted me to be your friend?" He arrogantly said, it only made her inner self look at him in disgust.

She simply laughed at his words. _'Be nice! You and him are needed to be friendly!'_ "I just wanted to apologize to all the things that I'd just said to you these past few days. I know I was being so mean. But I hope you may forgive me." If there's anything she's proud of her talent, that is, to act like an actress. It only made Mars's eyebrows furrowed to what she just said. "And here, I baked you some cupcakes for peace offering," She said sweetly as she made a wide smile while holding a box of cupcakes.

Mars's didn't answer quickly. But she just noticed that he was now glaring at the box she was holding. _'Looks like this nerd isn't even impress!'_

"Really, you baked this for me?"

"Oi! This is new! Uni is now courting Mars!" Suddenly, one of her classmates shouted, which followed by several screams of wonder and intrigue. She wanted to yell at them but she managed to refrain herself from doing so. She was just faking her facade so that she and Mars's could amend each other, and for her to be able to come close to Ares. She was just grinning at the back of her mind.

"Yes, I baked it only for you. I'm serious of asking forgiveness from you, so I make an effort even for a little bit."

Mars's didn't make a smile as he glanced at the box of cupcakes one last time. "Just so you know, I own a pastry shop just near the campus and I know what I baked. I will praise you for your good acting skills, Uni. Better luck next time."

Her jaw nearly dropped on the floor to what he just said. At that moment she wanted to disappear from her classroom. Their classmates were looking at her and she could feel that they're about to laugh. She was put into an embarrassing condition by none other than Mars Dragonell! In her anger, she threw the box of cupcakes to the guy that was supposed to be her peace offering.

"Damn you, Mars! How dare you do this to me?" She almost cried as she said those words. In all of her lifetime no one even put her in such embarrassing state.

The cupcakes were shot straight to the face of Mars. She noticed that he gulped before she felt his intense glare. He removed his glasses and started to clean it.

"Damn it, Uni! I'm not doing anything to you. What is your problem with me? I was just telling the truth that you were lying!"

"Yeah, fine! I lied. But do you have to embarrass me in front of the whole class?"

"And do you even need to give me cupcakes to ask for forgiveness? And also, why would you even want to take credit of something you didn't even make?"

"Why, do you think I will really bake? You 'lucky' guy? I don't like your guts. I hate your guts. I hate your glasses and I hate the way you talk to me! I'm allergic to you!" She angrily shouted. She had no idea of what she was already saying.

"You're allergic to me then why are you even talking to me?"

"Because I wanted to ask for forgiveness, right? You're the one without a good will, you even embarrassed me."

"Right, you said you wanted to ask for forgiveness. You didn't say that you're lying."

"I hate you, Mars!"

"I hate you as well. I hope it's not yet too late to draw transfer to another block." That's the only thing he said before he quickly grab his bag and leave the room faster than she initially expected.

"You're so bad, Uni. Why do you have to fight our Mars? If he really transferred from another block, we really don't have any handsome classmate," One of her classmates quickly said to her.

"Tsk! Don't talk to me!" She stomped back.

She pounded her boots as she made her way towards her seat and tried to calm down herself. The thumping of her heart is very strong due to her anger to Mars. She didn't expect that someone like her could embarrass. He's right that she didn't bake those cupcakes. She just bought them from the pastry shop near SHA. _ **'**_ _I don't care about you anymore, Mars! If you're not gonna be my friend, then fine! Aries will still be my prince charming, so just go away!'_

* * *

Loud and angry footsteps that Mars made as he walked towards the boys' CR. Why would he be angry when the sales on his new pastry shop were good, but that mood was completely thrown off when Uni threw those cupcakes to him. He actually hoped that what she's truly asking for forgiveness. But when she said that she's the one who 'baked' the cupcake, he was confused. It was the box used in his pastry shop. It means she just bought those cupcakes and was lying in front of him.

"What happened to you?" A new guy asked after entering the CR. It was his twin brother Ares.

"It's none of your business," He said before pulling out a spare T-Shirt inside his bag.

"You're in a sour mood, dude!" Ares laughed as she said those.

"That girl who bumped me on the first day of school is getting into my nerves! I don't know what is her problem to me. She said she doesn't like me but earlier she was asking for forgiveness. Next thing I knew, she was throwing a box of cupcakes to on my face!"

His words were left hanging in the air as Ares only laughed at his miserable state. "You sounded like a pissed off girl right there, Mars. What I tried to say to you is to be nice."

"I am being nice."

"Yeah, right. You're being nice and a few seconds, later you're back to being a serious you." Ares grinned and combed his hair with his hair. "And please, take off those shitty glasses and change your hairstyle. You look like a total dork. I'm gonna go now, I'm going to be late now," Aries said before leaving the CR.

He then looked at the mirror to stare back at his reflection. There's really nothing wrong with his eyes but he just tends to wear those thick glasses for him to look nerdy. It was his way to take the girls attention away from him. He wants to be unnoticed. Thanks to that, he wasn't notice by the girls but the bullies in SHA noticed him. But he's glad that after a week, the bully slowly subsided. Maybe it was because that they're busy about their school studies than to take their time to him as a nerd.

He was about to leave the CR when he almost bump to the person who's personalities is still chaotic, Uni. She was his blockmate and the only classmate that has no interest to him. She hated his guts and she shouted it right in front of his face and to the whole class. He admitted he wanted to be her friend but when he heard that she didn't want to, he didn't press on anymore. First of all, he isn't an attention seeker and second of all, he has no rights about everything to her now that she rejected him.

"Are you stalking me?" She haughtily said.

He hanged the bag on his shoulder at his back and only stared back at her. "After what you've done, do you think I have a guts stalk you?"

"Of course, because nerds like you likes pretty girls like me."

He couldn't help but laugh at what she just spurted out. "You know what? You really do have something in your mind, so can you please stop talking to me anymore?" That's all before he turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She hastily asked as if they were close friends.

"Get lost, Uni! You hate my guys and I hate yours as well. I hate your name, your dress and the way you talk to guys like me. We both hate each other so don't talk to me anymore!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell happened again, Uni? We just came a little late, there's another commotion happening," Estelle asked to Uni.

Their class had ended but they don't want to leave yet. So they thought of walking in the oval of the campus. It's also fun because it's free to watch the guys with masculinity features playing football of SHA. Most of the campus heartthrobs are member of the varsity in football. That's why there's always a torrent of girls coming in the field at late afternoon to avoid the hot sunlight.

"Didn't we told you before that stop getting in fight with Mars? It feels like you're just forcing yourself to be noticed by him," Lid said.

She rolled her eyes. "Hello? Forcing myself to be notice by him? In his dreams! And for your information, I already spread wide my checklist of handsome guys and he's not passable," She said as she pulled out her notebook. "And somehow, I'm still thankful to his ugliness because he's the one that I actually bumped in the first day of school. If he is a cool and handsome guy, I will not help myself but like him and eventually my love story will be cliché in our love story-" She stopped, realizing what she's just saying as her cheeks turned pink. "Duh! Why the hell am I even thinking about liking him. Ew!"

"Wait, so you mean if Mars were cool at that time there's a possibility that you will like him?" Lid asked. She was intrigued.

She shook her head. "I just said that but that will never happen. If that first bump was our meeting, never! First of all, like what I always said to you, I don't like clichés in the love story. Two, if my love story turned cliché, I will lose in our bet of K-Sha and Noire, and that means, goodbye to my gun display collection and buying Noire all the books he could read for three months. And you know my big sis, she's a bookworm!"

The two look at her. "What if you suddenly like Mars?"

"Am I going to repeat what I just said? I don't like nerd, in short I don't like Mars. And Ares is the one I chose to be my prince charming... And our story is gonna be a unique one. No first day bumps, no seating beside each other in a class, no unlimited conversations, and no clichés, just pure love."

"You're unbelievable, Uni!" Estelle exclaimed.

"I know right!" She then let out a witch laugh. "Just enjoy yourselves watching all these cool guys and I'm just gonna go and search for my prince charming." She giggled as her friends sat down on the grass field.

"Do you know where to find him?" Lid asked.

She raised her notebook and smiled. "It's all in my handy dandy notebook. I've already made my research and somehow I know his whereabouts. I don't want to happen again the same thing that I am late to know that he had an ugly twin. So, ciao!" She waved her friends goodbye as she walked away.

* * *

Uni is getting closer to the music room so she can hear some musical instruments playing inside. In that time the Music Group is having a practice. And the info that she gathered regarding Ares, he was a member of that group. It's a good thing that there's audition in that time. People could say that she's stalking him, but she's really convinced that he's her prince charming. So she will do everything to get closer to him while avoiding clichés to their love story.

She walked slowly towards the door. Truthfully, she's nervous of what she is going to do. Most of the stories that she had red, boys mostly played around with girls and the latter hate the former or they hate each other. But she's going to make sure that that kind of events will not happen between her and Ares. The loud thumping of her heartbeats continues as she held the doorknob.

"Just chill, Uni. You're just going to join the member. You're doing it for Ares. So that you'll be able to get closer to your prince," She whispered to herself. She put her notebook in the other hand and was about to open the door when it suddenly opened from the inside, making her lose her footings and her balance. She let out a shriek in surprise and she only shrieked louder when she finally noticed whose chest she just fell onto.

"Ares..." She tried to suppress her thrill excitement. "H-Hello."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She was holding him on his shoulder as he helped her stand up on her feet properly. Her heart beat raced and deep inside her was keeping herself from screaming his name out loud. She just want to bury her face again on his chest once she was close to him. Geez! She's really acting weird. But later on she noticed something different in him. She just can't tell why. Maybe his hairstyle... it's different.

"Ma- hey, Uni! Nice seeing you here. Are you going to the audition later?"

Suddenly she was surprised to see two Ares standing in front of her. She stepped back at the Ares that is close to her, the one who caught her when she lost her balance. Wait, who's this Ares behind him? She look at the two in confusion.

"W-Wait, who's Ares?"

"Me," The guy from behind quickly said.

When she heard that answer she started punching the chest area of the guy in front of her. That only meant that the guy in front of her was Mars. "Huh you even hug me you damn nerd! Admit it, do you have a crush on me? You have a crush on me."

Mars managed to stop her hands. "Don't be assuming, okay? My patience to you is wearing thin,"

"Tsk! Even if you didn't wear that thick eyeglasses of yours and just feeling yourself that you're handsome, duh! You're too far compared to Ares!" Uni said like a child picking a fight. It was too late as she just finally noticed that Ares was just behind him. She just raised her hand and showed a peace sign at him. Ares was suppressing a laugh while Mars was quite the opposite.

Mars let out a deep sigh and left them. That's good because Ares is the only one left in front of her. The moment Mars went off of her sight, she then let out her sweetest smile. She suddenly turned into an angel in front of Ares.

"I'm so sorry, me and your twin was just not good with each other," She said to him.

Ares barely laugh. "Yeah, I just noticed it. But can I ask why?"

"Because he is a guy with glasses? He's a nerd," She said with a frown. She doesn't want to sound mean but she just wanted to be honest with Ares.

"That's just it? If you only know, he's eyes weren't broken," He said.

"Eh, why is he wearing those eyeglasses then?"

He shrugged. "Maybe he just don't wanted to be notice by the girls. He has his reasons, I don't want to interfere the trip of his life." He stopped when his phone started to ring. "Excuse me."

And there goes her prince again. She just leaned her back on the wall while watching him walking away from her. She was again exchanged from the person in the phone. She dropped her shoulders with a sigh and left the music room. Maybe she's not gonna join the Music Group anymore.

* * *

"Why is that? I thought it was him but why is he always exchanging me from the other person in the phone." She dramatically told her story to his friend K-Sha. When she returned home, she immediately gone to the living room and was relief to see her friend there.

K-Sha only laughed at her. "It's because, you already made a research regarding Ares and you perhaps you already know that he had a fiancée, you're still forcing herself. You're really stupid, Uni!"

She cried like a child. It was a bitter fact that she had to accept. Ares had already a childhood sweetheart based on her research. She was just so dumb enough to believe that what Ares has with whoever-that-girl is was a mere cliché. She thought that he deserves a love story better than that.

* * *

Mars sat down on the chair beside the dining table as he started flipping the pages of the small notebook on his hands. It was given to him by Ares and said that it belongs to Uni. He really can't believe how silly the girl was. It wasn't his intention to read whatever was written inside of the notebook but there's something that was whispering to him to read the contents. It was then he found out that it was a bunch of checklists.

"Uni's type of guys," He said out loud from one of the pages. He couldn't help but laugh of what was written there. "Seriously, what's her problem to the guys that were nerd or wearing eyeglasses?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Uni was busy scanning her bag to the very bottom but she can't see the notebook where her checklist is. She became worried when she can't remember where she put it. When she stepped in college, she slowly like writing checklist. First, it was a simply a to-do list but it was quickly evolved due to her thinking of many things. For her, those checklist were her guide of what to do or what's not to do, what to choose or what's not to choose, her type of things and many other things. She wanted an organized life to avoid complications.

"Please just appear in front of me already." Like a stupid girl she talked to herself. "I can't go to school without knowing where you are." She continued to look for her checklist when somebody knocks on her door and opens it.

"Hey, Uni! Are you good to go? Or else we'll be late in class," C-Sha said, she was ready to go to school.

"I think it's gone... My notebook's gone." She almost cried as she said her words to her friend. She hopelessly sat on her bed and felt so weak. She just lost a very important thing.

"The one where you wrote your checklists?" Her friend asked. Her voice was surprised.

Uni nodded. "I'm just holding it yesterday and I know I put it in my bag. But when I checked it this morning, it's gone."

"Maybe you just dropped it in the campus. Let's go or else we'll be late for school. Just go check it in the lost and found office and maybe it was surrender their by the finder."

Uni nodded again. She looked so downtrodden. She just followed her friend until she left her room. When they had arrived in SHA, she still can't let go of her notebook in her mind. Her mood was already bad in the morning and it just worsened when she noticed Mars is still in her classroom. As usual, there's still no change in his unappealing appearance. She just walked and didn't bat an eye to him but she felt his stare was following her.

"What are you looking at? I thought you're going to transfer to another block, why are you still here then?" She asked with a frown as she put her bag on her seat.

"I changed my mind or request was denied rather. I think I'll just bear with your presence." He smirked. "And maybe you too, to me. You'll have to bear seeing this nerd everyday unless you want to drop out."

She just let out a deep sigh. She was not in the mood for verbal fights. Instead, she just sat on her seat and look outside the window. She tried to play the scenes happened yesterday for her to be able to remember where did she dropped her notebook.

"What a surprise, Uni. Looks like you have a big problem." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"You know, you don't just look like a nerd but you also act so arrogant. And what is the point of saying my problems to you? We're not even close."

"You see, I'm being nice to you. Maybe you don't know, I own something you're finding."

She narrowed her eyebrows at him and looked at him from head to toe. "Haaaays, am I going to repeat myself again, Mars? I don't like nerds, I don't like you." _'It's not like his face was thick. Huh!'_ Mars was nodding at her as if he knew what she was saying. That's why she was surprised what words escaped Mars mouth.

"I know that. You emphasized it in your checklist and I'm wondering why," He said while thinking of possibilities.

Her eyes widened in shock after he said those. "You have my checklist! You stole it from me!" She shouted at him and quickly tried to reach out for him. Mars quickly dodged her and immediately exit the room which Uni followed suit. They are like children chasing each other in the lobby. "You're gonna pay for this, you thief!"

Mars was just laughing at her misery of trying to run after him. But Uni wasn't expecting him to suddenly stopped and she collided to him. Mars had to hug her to prevent their fall. _'Ah?! Why is this nerd smell so damn good?'_ Just a few seconds, there she was out of her senses. Her heartbeat was beating so fast that she don't know why.

"Number three in your checklist of your type of guy, always smell good," Mars eventually said

She was back to her senses and pushed him away. Maybe she made a mistake that none of her checklist will pass. But still, that doesn't mean that he just smell so damn good doesn't mean that he passed. He's not part of her prospects so she doesn't cared a single penny of him.

"And I should say that you have an exceptional choice of men. Sad, I seem to notice that those men in your list were obviously taken. And if not taken, they are probably rooting for someone already. O don't know if I'm gonna laugh or pity you."

"And you even dare read my checklist." She tried to calm herself. She must convince Mars to hand over her notebook. "Give it back to me, Mars."

"No way, finder's keepers."

"What?" She miserably exclaimed. "There's nothing you can use in that notebook so just give it back to me, you jerk!"

"No way, finder's keepers," Mars repeated.

"Ju-"

"No way, finder's keepers." For the third time he said it again. This nerd is just possibly pissing her off.

She let out a deep sigh and give him a serious look. "Fine, what do you want for you to give me back my notebook?" She asked, defeated.

"Be my slave for two weeks," He grinned upon saying it.

"What- no way! Ewww, so cliché!"

"Clichés are for stories. At since I'm not your type of guy, there's no way that I could be the guy for you. So there won't be a love story between us since you don't like me and likewise," He explained.

"No! It's still cliché. Some of the book I've just red before, the boy and the girl hates each other but eventually, they fell in love with each other in the end. So I don't like what you want to happen."

"Why? Is there a possibility that you will fell in love with me?"

"Of course, none! You're a nerd."

"So, there's none! Are you scared?"

"Of course not! I'm scared for you. Because maybe you'd fell in love with me and won't stop pestering me. I don't want a stalker!" She said.

He then let out a short laugh. "That won't happen, Uni. I already have a fiancée and I'm not a type of guy who backs out on engagements."

She was purely shock at what he said. "Y-You mean, you too?"

"Yes, so it's really pointless for you to hate me that much."

She just nodded. She didn't know why she became so sad suddenly when she finally knows that he's engaged. But she needs to agree with his deal so she could get her checklist. That is more important than what she was currently feeling.

* * *

Uni looked reluctant as ever when she walked along Mars back to their classroom.

Far behind them, a woman with a blue hair simply giggled at them. "They're getting along just fine~"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So what's your plan today?" K-Sha asked her friend. They're eating breakfast when their conversation flew to her aforementioned notebook. She already told her friends about her deal with Mars to return her notebook back.

"What else? I don't have a choice but to accept the deal that the shameless nerd made so I can get my notebook back," She said, suppressing an anger forming in her.

"You mean you're going to be a servant to that guy? Wow, that's new!" Noire said, surprise.

"Tsk. Tsk. Looks like your girls are weak-minded. Turning yourselves into a servant girl just for the boys to notice you? Like any handsome guys, just one wink to the girls, they're already trample over another." Dengekiko said which followed by a laugh.

"You're so full of yourself, Dengekiko! What is it that I red in your ribbon diary that you mistook a guy winking at you when in fact you're not? Just boast when you're finally noticed." She said to her friend Dengekiko, who pouted at her. "And don't you dare wear that glasses in front of me, Kei!" She shouted when she saw Kei wanted to wear the eyeglasses.

"Silence, Uni. I don't have my contacts now so I have to use now for the mean time," Kei said seriously. In all of her friends, Kei is what they feared the most if she became serious. "If you can't bear me wearing this glasses, why don't you just close your eyes or try not to look at me?"

She rolled her eyes upon hearing his suggestion. "How am I going to eat with my eyes closed?"

"It's not my problem anymore. Just move on already so that you wouldn't be affected to people wearing eyeglasses or nerd," Kei said while continue to eat. Suddenly, her friends started to laugh at what she just said.

Uni gave them all a glare. "Really? Is it really me again that you saw? Fine, let's throwback and recollect once again," She said.

"Recollecting the fact that you fell in love with a nerd?" C-Sha said.

"Then you request him to wear contact lens so that you can see his eyes better?" K-Sha followed.

"Then when Davoh didn't wear eyeglasses anymore, he was suddenly chased by the girls," Dengekiko said.

"Became a member of a varsity, met a girl, and said goodbye to you," Noire said with a smirk.

Her cousins just said the reason why she hates nerd guys or even those who just wearing eyeglasses. She was just a highschool girl when she met and fell in love with Davoh. He was known as the campus nerd but it didn't hinder her to like and later on, love him. But because of her itchiness of changing his physical appearance, she became a loser in the end. So she didn't like wasting her time to the people who makes her remember Davoh.

She was about to finish eating when her cellphone suddenly started ringing. An unknown number was calling her. She don't want to answer it but she thought that maybe it was important to call her whoever was calling her.

"Just shut up for a moment, I'll just take this call," She said to her friends. "Hello, who's this?" She asked to the other line after accepting the call.

"Come here to my pastry shop. I don't have enough people here today," Ordered by a person from the other line.

"What shop are you talking about? I'm not for hire and I'm not working as a waitress in any shops or restaurants," She directly answered.

"Really? I thought we just had a deal yesterday that you'll be my servant for two weeks. Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I should just burn that useless notebook that I found the other day," The person said, sounded disappointed.

She suddenly realized who's person is talking to the other line. Perhaps he got her number from her notebook. "Hey, wait! Don't you ever do that. And it's Saturday, why do I have to be your servant?"

"Because from what I learned, Saturday is part of the seven days. Unless I'm wrong."

"You're unbelievable, Mars! But I have plans for today," She lied. She really don't have any plans since her enrollment of baking lesson was cancelled.

"Well then, where should I send the box of ashes when I burn up your notebook?"

"Argh! You're so annoying! Fine, I will come, damn it!" She quickly ended the call and finished her food. She already lost her good mood when Mars ruined her day.

* * *

"Wear this and don't forget to be nice and smile to the customers. I don't want to be in debt because of you. And another thing, every time you did something bad with intention, that would be an additional day of being my servant. You got it?" Mars said seriously to Uni, who didn't like what he just declared.

"What? I can't even get a salary in this work you're giving to me, you're going to add one day each one of my mistakes? Are you serious? Maybe you just wanted to make this forever?"

He just grinned upon hearing her appeal. "Remember, I'm the master here, Uni. The only thing you'll do is to follow what I just said. There's nothing hard to it."

"You don't even look like a master," She heard him said but she just ignore him. He was hysterically amused at the girl's reactions.

His shop was not lacking of people to serve. It just that he gave most of them a day-off so that he'll had his reason for Uni to come today. He was just pissed at the girl and her words she just said to him. And he still can't forgive her for throwing the cupcakes in front of his face. So, every time he saw her getting furious at him, he was amused. Thanks a lot to her notebook, he was able to blackmail her and make her obey his will.

He noticed that she's frowning again, so he suddenly grabbed both edges of her mouth and forcefully tried to make her smile. "I said, you need to smile all the time."

She angrily pulled his arm away and gave him her fiercest glare. "Don't touch me! You're not too much demanding, right? How could I smile if I don't even like what I'm doing?" She said.

"I'll let you choose, you'll help me bake at the kitchen or you'll stay here?"

"Do you need to ask that? Maybe you already know my answer. I'd rather sweat with blood here than be with you," She haughtily said and grabbed the uniform he was about to give to her.

He victoriously grinned while looking at her walking away so pissed off. He followed her with his eyes when he received a text from Veliza, his fiancée. Him and Ares just graduated in their high school days when they just found out that they were already destined to marry the daughters of their parents' friends. At first they were both against it but later on, Ares had learned to love the set up, it became better when his relationship with his fiancée, Enyo, became nicer. Mars, on the other hand, still can't believe until now that he's gonna tied up to the person he doesn't love. Perhaps Veliza may be nice, but he couldn't help but felt that she's just making a façade, like wolf hiding beneath a sheep's wool. Unlike Ares's fiancée, their friends don't like Veliza as much as they like Enyo.

"What am I going to do next?" Uni said, she was previously smiling before frowning once she step in front of Mars.

"Gust!" He called another crew who arrived quickly... the crew was a little girl but she's standing on a wooden chair with wheel, as if the girl was trying her best in height. "Just tell Uni of what she's going to do next," He said to Gust before turning to Uni. "And for you, don't worry because I will still give you your salary. I'm not that unfair." He said only before turning around. His cellphone was ringing and he quickly answered it after getting a distance from Uni and Gust.

"Hi, baby~! I'm coming to your shop. Auntie said that you're going to stay whole day in there so I was also thinking of staying there as well," A seductive and sultry voice said from the other line. The voice and tone only belong to Veliza.

"Okay, babe. I'll wait for you here. Where are you now by the way?" He asked.

"I'm here," When she said those, the chimes that was hanging on the door of his shop chimed. When he turned his eyes there, he immediately saw Veliza standing there. Mars walk closer to her and he immediately received a full kiss from her.

"Shit! Damn this cup!"

Both of them turn their attention to the owner of the voice. It came from Uni who was there kneeling on the floor and picking up the broken pieces of the poor cups. She just scratched the back of her head in dismay.

"Who's she?" Veliza eventually asked. "Is that your new crew?"

He nodded so that he didn't need her to ask more. "Yes and it's her first day today."

"Fire her," She bluntly said in a commanding tone.

"No. She just started. I'll just reduce the amount of salary I'm going to pay for her," He calmly said. He's not really a strict boss and he always gives his crew a second chance every time they made a mistake. Even if he's still tick off to Uni, he'll just pretend to be a good boss.

"Like what you just said, she just started and look at her... she already made an incident. Are you still not going to fire her until all of your things in your shop are gone?"

"This is my shop and I have the last say. I'm gonna fire her if I want to and I'm not firing her now because that's what I want. If you'd just come here to debate with me, it's better if you go to your home, Veliza."

His expression suddenly changed. Damn! One thing he really hated about her was when she always wanted to win in every argument. Perhaps he's a spoiled brat and was used to get what she wants.

"Hey, you!" Veliza yelled and started walking towards Uni. "Get up there you fucking bitch!"

The hairs on his neck stood straight when Mars heard Veliza cursed. Knowing Uni, he know for sure she will fight back against Veliza. _'Damn it!'_

Even if he wants to tease Uni, he still didn't like making trouble in his shop. Now he's debating who shall he put blame onto. Uni, who was not doing her job properly, or himself for forcing her to come over and work in his shop. _'Next time, think better and clearer, Mars! Don't let your anger get over you.'_

* * *

"Get up, you fucking bitch!" Shouted by a woman whom she didn't know. She's already irritated that she's cleaning the cup she just broke and another pest is about to make her irritated more. So she gave a growling glare at the woman.

"How dare you look at me that way?" The woman said, finally standing in front of her.

She raised her head and her eyebrow as she scanned the woman from head to toe in front of her. "And who are you to curse and call me 'bitch' at the same time?" Uni haughtily asked the woman.

The woman crossed her arms and looked at her in such a bitchy way. "Just so you know, I am and the only fiancée of your boss. So don't answer me like that, you cheap!"

Uni just simply laugh at what she just said. Truthfully, she already noticed her the moment the woman entered the shop. This is also the reason why she suddenly dropped the tray and broken the cups. She was just shocked when the woman suddenly kissed Mars out of nowhere. She didn't know but she felt like she wanted to pull the woman's hair and drag her out away from Mars and have a taste of what's hell looks like. But of course, she is not going to do that. The guy might think that she's jealous.

She suddenly halt her thoughts. Jealous? Where did that came from? _'Hays, Uni! What nonsense are you thinking again? You don't like nerds and bitches so you both wanted to drag both of them out of the shop.'_

"What are you laughing at? Didn't you hear what I told you? I'm your boss's fiancée and I could fire you whenever I want!"

"Fiancée?" She pretended that she's surprised. "How many fiancées does he have? You're probably the second fiancée in this day... er, no, third, I mean." She suppressed a laugh.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that there were other girls with my babe? Excuse me, but he's not that kind of guy. We've been engaged for three years and I know him better than you do," Her defense.

Uni shook her head with a fake frown and unconvinced look. "Well that's not the way I see it. Maybe just stay and wait here, perhaps there will be a fourth or fifteenth fiancée." She grinned victoriously. She just started noticing that the woman was obviously started to get piss off.

"Shut up, Uni!" She heard his yell. Looks like she just received two _shut ups_ at the same day.

"Sorry, Sir. It was beyond my control. Words just slipped." The tone of her voice turned apologetic. Even Mars was already ticked off of her. Uni's inner self can't help but celebrate because her plan is going smoothly. "I am not informed that your fiancée was coming." She added.

"What the hell is this girl talking about, Mars? Maybe you do really another girl." The woman turned and asked him loudly.

"Damn! Get the hell out of here, Uni!" Mars ordered, his patience is running thin. It's a good thing there's no costumer inside the shop while the commotion was happening.

"I'm truly sorry, Sir. I will promise next time, I will remember them. I'll make an attendance or logbook," She quickly said while bowing at the same time.

"I said get out!" He shouted once again and now pointing at the door. Uni was about to open the door when she noticed that she's still wearing the uniform Mars gave to her. "Sir, how about this uniform?"

"Leave it!"

"Okay, okay. Just chill! You're already ugly, and now you're making yourself uglier if you keep shouting," She said before quickly took the uniform she wore. It's a good thing that the uniform was just a blue and pink apron and a visor cap.

"Freedom!" She said loudly after she left the shop and finally raised her hands in the air like a person who just won a jackpot from the lotto. "I'm the winner!" She said again before laughing loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You look stupid when you smile like that. Why?" Estelle asked Uni as they both walked towards the department building on a covered walk. Uni and Estelle met at the gate so they just walked together. Uni was left behind by her friends including her sister so she was forced to commute. "Did you already get your notebook from Mars?"

Uni shook her head. "Not yet. That nerd still didn't want to give it back."

"Eh, then why are you happy if you still didn't receive it?"

Uni then told the story what happened last Saturday when Mars forced her to work on his pastry shop. That's the reason why she's smiling ever since morning. And she had no idea why she was so amused when every time she remembered Mars frustrated look. She wasn't worried anymore if clichés were happening between them because it was cleared that Mars had no likes to her and it's impossible for her to like a guy with eyeglasses.

"You should have seen the look of his fiancée's face! Both of them are so funny, promise?" Uni said to her friend while laughing.

"Oh my, Uni. Why did you even say that there's a second fiancée that came from the shop?"

"Because it's annoying! Cursing at me two times in a row. Now, let's see who was the bi-" She managed to stop herself cursing and simply let out another laugh.

When they've arrived in their department they noticed a crowd of people looking at the bulletin board. Since she can be intrigued so easily, she pulled Estelle along with her to see what the students are reading. She was wondering why the students are giggle/chuckling or trying to suppress a laugh when their eyes fell on her. Then her eyes widened in shock when she finally read the paper that was posted.

"Uni's list of prospect-future-boyfriend... Number one, Ares Ultor, two and three, Younger and Older Brothers, four, Ganache, and five is Steamax?" Estelle said as she looked at Uni with a questionable look but funny expression at the same time. "Seriously, Uni... You made this? Isn't this boys are already taken?"

Uni gritted her teeth in anger as she ripped off the poor paper in front of her. She knew who posted it on the bulletin board and she will let that nerd pay for it.

* * *

"Mars Ultor! What are your rights for you to tamper my notebook?" Mars calmly look at the newly entered student, that was Uni. He already knew what's she's talking about.

And because of what Uni said to Veliza last Saturday, he was restless against his fiancée who constantly asked what he was doing all the time and who are the people he was with. Veliza is way worse than his mom who asked for follow-ups. It was Uni's fault for Veliza to started doubting him. Since his fiancée is a 'little bit' aggressive in any way as possible, she's not listening to any of his explanations. Because of his irritation, a thought of revenge against Uni is what he thought. And that was posting one of her secrets on the bulletin board of their department building.

He first fixed his eyeglasses and noticed Uni's mood only turned sour when he did that. "And what is your rights for you to lie to my fiancée? You made her think I'm a cheater and now she's giving me all this bullshit calls and texts every fifteen minutes."

"Why would I even care what will your fiancée say to you? I don't care what's happening in your life. Why don't you just give me my notebook so that we don't have a reason to talk anymore."

"We had a deal and the two weeks of you being my servant is not yet finish. And because of what you did last Saturday, I'm adding three more days to our deal."

"What?" She let out an unbelievable yell. Their classmates were just looking at them as if they were watching a T.V. show. "No way! You're going too far, Mars. Give me back my notebook already and let's put an end to this nonsense deal already."

Mars nodded at what she said while he thought a good idea. "Okay, if that's what you like. I'll just send your notebook to your house and you'll receive it tomorrow morning," He said.

Uni cannot believe what he just said. But Mars was actually laughing out loud at the back of his mind. He just thought of something crazy that for sure Uni will not rest in anger.

* * *

Uni's hands were shaking as she held a box of ashes that she received in the morning. She can't help but let go the tears that was dripping from her eyes, her eyes were fiercer than before but she look weak. It was Mars who personally sent it to her. That moment, she wanted to crush him and punch him on the face.

"Ew, what's that?" K-Sha asked with a disgusted look. She was already wearing a uniform and was ready to go out to school.

"Ash, obviously?" She said while she gritted her teeth.

Her friend's eyes blink before realizing. "No, don't tell that's your no-"

"Don't say bad words right now, K-Sha."

"I'll pray for that, friend." Her friend said while pretending that she has tears and was wiping the edges of her eyes. Sometimes, her friends can be a little bit annoying.

"I'm not going to school today, or else I might do something I can't do to that nerd," She said as she walked towards the house while carrying the small box.

"I smell something fishy to you and that nerd," Dengekiko said while smirking.

"Me too... smells negative," Noire said.

"Just go develop it," C-Sha said before laughing hard.

"Just go to school already, I'm just gonna be more depress to what you all saying," She stated to them. But her friends are still laughing after leaving the house. Uni was left there alone, thinking of what kind of revenge will she give to the guy who did this to her.

She was yet to think something great before her cellphone started to ring. It was Mars who's calling. She talked to him as if she's fine. She just reminded herself that if she gets angry over the matter, that'll only say that she's a loser.

"Hey, you got my present?" He asked quickly with a peppy tone.

"No. I got your future, Mars. I don't know that you want to cremate if wanted to finally rest," She answered with sarcasm.

"Not really. Have you read my message written in the card?" He asked as if he didn't do something wrong to her or to her notebook.

"What card?"

She inspected the box and saw a small card that was stuck under the box and pulled it out from its stickiness. She then read the messages silently while Mars was still in the other line. " _Just kidding, Uni. I'm just trying to piss you off. Did I succeed?_ " That's the thing written there.

"What do you mean you're just trying to piss me off, Mars?" She asked with confusion in her tone. She's lost to what he meant.

"Don't worry. I still have your notebook, Uni."

It feels like a needle was pulled out of her heart when Mars said that. He said that she shouldn't worry anymore, but she was confused at the sudden change of Mars. At that moment, she wanted nothing more but payback but she was tired to fight back now.

"After I get my notebook, I swear I will focus back to my love life," She said after talking with Mars.

* * *

Mars then looked back at the peculiar page of Uni's notebook. He thought that it was just a notebook filled with checklists and to-do lists but when he flipped at the last page, the content was different from the rest. That's what he read to finally stop teasing to the young woman. He once again read the sad tale written on Uni's notebook.

 _"Once there was a beautiful girl named Uni who fell in love with Davoh, a quiet nerd who was wearing thick eyeglasses. One day, Uni asked Davoh to take off his glasses and there she saw how captivating his eyes. A pair that was different. His left eye like a crimson fire of warmth of love hugged her. His right eye like azure, ocean filled with deep comfort surrounding her. She helped him change his looks and everything about him. The nerd then turned into a prince and a lot of girls were starting to notice him. Never she had a thought that Davoh would meet his childhood sweetheart Mina Nishizawa, forgetting that Uni was his girlfriend. Then the man, who was once a nerd and who used to wear those thick eyeglasses, became a prince and fled with his childhood sweetheart, leaving Uni crying and lonely ever after."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Uni's shoulders dropped on her seat where she sat on after coming inside to her classroom. She just felt her life turned to depression. She was just walking on the lobby when she saw the group of boys that was in her list that she wanted to be her boyfriend. Sadly, they are sticking up with the girl they liked or their girlfriend.

Her thoughts stopped when something was placed on her desk. It was her notebook! She quickly grabbed and hugged it tightly and securely as if there's someone going to snatch her notebook. She then noticed next was Mars standing in front of her with a neutral look. He was still wearing those thick eyeglasses so she just let out 'hmph!' at him before looking away.

"Aren't you going to say thank you because I returned back your notebook?" The nerd eventually said.

Uni gave him a glare when she returned her gaze back to him. "And why am I going to say that? First of all, you tampered my notebook, and second you spread one of the secrets in it. So before I beat you to a pulp, leave at my sight at once."

"Well I'm sorry about that. I'll repay you back." Mars tone of voice was kind of nice to his words.

"Even if not, Mars. I still don't like to see that face of yours."

"I'll wait for you at my shop after out last class this afternoon. I promise, I will repay you back. I wish that you could at least treat me well even for a little bit because I didn't do anything bad to you," He said seriously and with sincerity.

Her eyebrows only furrowed at what he was saying. "I said you don't have to repay me back. And, why do you care if I don't treat you nicely? We're not even friends."

"Let's be friends then."

"I don't want to! Why are you so persistent? And please, it's just morning, don't ever try to destroy my mood."

"Guys, we don't have class today! There's a planning meeting and faculty members for the upcoming foundation day," One of their classmates said after just getting inside the classroom.

After hearing what she heard she immediately put her notebook back to her bag and stood up. She was about to leave the classroom when someone stopped her from leaving.

"Please don't go yet, Uni. I'm serious, let's be friends."

"I'm not running out of friends so thank you for the offer," She haughtily answered.

"Really? Because I noticed that beside Estelle and Lid and your other friends living in your house, there's no one else."

"They are more than enough for me," She finally said before leaving him. She quickly left the classroom and walked faster even though she didn't know where she was heading to. She don't want to go home yet so she just thought of wandering around the campus until she just noticed that she's heading towards the SHA garden. She was about to enter the green house when she suddenly heard somebody talking so she stopped approaching. It wasn't her intention to eavesdropping but she can't help that the voice was familiar.

"When have you decided to cancel the engagement, Enyo?" She heard a familiar voice said.

"Ares, I've been telling you that it's impossible for us to be together. You know that I'm sick and soon I'll say goodbye to you," A voice of a young woman said while she was crying. Uni's hunch was correct, the familiar voice was Ares. And it looks like it was his fiancée whom he was talking to.

"But you can't just give up so easily. I love you Enyo and I can't agree to cancel our engagement. I don't care if you're sick and I don't care if you're just gonna say goodbyes to me sooner. Don't deprive yourself from being happy just because of your sickness."

"Me and my family will have to go to Planeptune and there I take the medications. I don't want you to be stuck with me now's that there's so assurance that I will still live in Gamindustri."

"Enyo, please don't do this to me. You can leave and have your medications but don't ask me to stop loving you. Don't ever breakup with me." Uni can tell that Ares is already crying at this point.

"Just please let me go, Ares."

Uni didn't know until now that one by one, her tears were already streaming down her cheeks. It feels like even her heart was crushed. When she took a peek, there she saw Ares kneeling and holding Enyo's hands in front of her. And because of what she just saw and heard, she suddenly felt herself traveling back to past. It was on the night of their graduation ball in high school when someone so important to her just asked the same thing Enyo asked Ares.

 _"Just please let me go, Uni."_

 _"No, Davoh. Please don't do this to me. What did I do wrong? What do she have that I don't? Tell me, Davoh. Please, tell me," Uni cried as she held his hands._

 _"I love her."_

 _"But you used to tell me that you love me. Is it already gone? What is that love you gave me, it has expiration date? Davoh please, tell me this is all just a big joke."_

 _"No, Uni. I'm not joking. I loved you, but when I'm with her just feels so different for me. And I hate to admit this but I love her more than I love you. So, please, try to understand that we need to breakup."_

 _"I don't understand." She only cried more at what he said. She felt like her world collapsed as she looked at his face. It felt like several needles were piercing her through and through to every words he was saying. She loved him so much and she fully entrusted her heart to him._

 _He broke free from her grasp and wiped the tears off of her face using his thumb. He then cupped her face and looked at her straight to the eyes._

 _"I know there are a lot of things that I should thank you for, but we can't go on with this relationship anymore. You deserve someone better than me and in time you will know him soon. Thank you for changing me and making me a better version of myself. Thank you for everything, Uni."_

"What are you doing here, Uni?" She returned back to reality from her wandering mind when she heard Ares's voice. He was raising his eyebrow when she looked at him. She gulped back down her saliva as she tried to find an answer for the guy. She can't say that she was eavesdropping to their conversation.

"Me? What am I doing here?" She looked around with her eyes to find an answer when she noticed a plant and walked closer to it. "This is what I'm doing." She said before leaning forward. "I'm just helping the ants to go back at their nest. You know me, I'm just helpful. You, want are you doing here?"

He stared weirdly at her while scratching the back of his head. Uni was embarrassed but she stood by her answer that 'she was helping the ants towards their nest'. She pointed her finger as if leading the ants to its home. She look so funny and stupid as she did that.

Ares didn't answer her as he sat on the empty bench. She noticed that he looks so empty and she feels like he was just an empty air. Eventually, she instantly recognized his existence.

"Have you ever experienced being left alone by someone you love?" He asked.

She stopped. It feels like her life turned dramatic whenever it was just her and Ares. "Not really. I experienced being left, but I wasn't alone. I always have my big sister and friends with me." She tried to suppress the swelling emotions and managed to calm herself.

"You're right. I know that we're not even that close but can I ask you a little favor, Uni?"

She was wondering what kind of favor he was asking.

"S-Sure. What is it?"

"When you see me like this, please make me smile," He requested.

What kind of favor is that? Are they even close? And how can she even smile the person who was left by their love one? How can she even smile after she was left at that time? _'Why it had to be me? I already experienced that kind of sadness. Just go solo.'_

"I will try, Ares." She just said and she was surprised when he stood up and hugged her tight. He didn't say anything other than cry and cry on her shoulders. Maybe, he really needs a friend at this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

One week had passed ever since Ares asked a favor for Uni to make him smile everything he was sad. And in that one week she didn't make the guy fail. Even if they'd just started becoming friends to one another, she still tried to help him. Their time for each other was always there every break time and even when they don't have school day.

"Let's go, Uni. I'll treat you some delicious cupcakes," Ares said to her while smiling brightly at her. "It's still too early to go home and your friends are still gonna practice soccer."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "You knew that me and your twin had a rocky relationship, right? And I don't want to go to his shop. Maybe I few minutes will past her fiancée will arrive, hmph, I might not stop myself twigging her like a pest."

"You do talk about silly things a lot, Uni," He said while laughing. "Veliza is not gonna come there and you have me so you don't have to worry about anything. Why can't you and Mars get along with each other?"

"Because I do not like guys wearing eyeglasses. And where did he inherit that ugly face of his? Are you sure he isn't adopted?"

Ares only laugh harder as he picked up their things, even Uni's. "You need to eat something sweet. Let's go and I'm not taking no for an answer this time." He quickly said before walking away while carrying her bag where her notebook of checklist was. She has no choice but to follow suit.

* * *

Uni was simply standing outside of the pastry shop. She can clearly see Ares inside the shop since the wall is made up of glass. He was waving and motioning her to come inside. But when she thought of stepping inside of it she grew mad. Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing and it was Ares who was calling her. She quickly answered his call.

"Come on, Uni. Come inside, no one's gonna bite you. And you see, Veliza is not here. Don't tell me you're scared of her?" He said from the other line.

"What? Me, scared? Oh please, I'll dissect her if needed. And you can't force me to enter that place again. Just give me my things and I'll leave."

"Oh, you're really making me sad." He really dared make a sad face! Now Uni is a little bit reluctant. But that feeling instantly erased as her blood boiled when Mars appointed with a neutral expression.

"Who's the one you're talking to dude and you looked like a girl if act like that?" She heard him asked Ares through the phone.

"Oh, just that pretty girl that you can see through the glass wall. She don't want to come inside because your cakes are filthy. Just close, or so she says."

"H-Hey! I didn't say that!" She tried to silence Ares but it was already too late, because she saw Mars was about to exit the shop and he was coming in her way.

"Don't come closer!" Uni quickly shouted when Mars exited the shop. "I swear I will break your glasses on your face - ah!" She suddenly let out a shriek when Mars swiftly lifted her on his shoulder. "Put me down, you nerd!"

He carried her all the way to the shop and put her down on the empty chair in front of Ares. "You're not leaving unless you tell me that my shop is the beat pastry shop in this town."

She was shocked, but more like she looked at him with challenging eyes. "Are you asking me yo tell a lie? I haven't tasted what you created and you want me to say that it's the best?"

"As if it was the first time you'll tell a lie," He said in sarcasm. "Gust, give her a piece of triple chocolate and red velvet cupcakes. Let's see if she can change of what she stated to our shop."

"Good, this way I can promote your I-don't-care-its-name shop you had. Should have free taste."

When the two cupcakes were put in front of her, she won't lie that her mouth almost water in anticipation. But she won't let Mars see her excitement so that she can make him angrier. He was standing beside Ares with his arms crossed and eyes glaring at her.

"How about me? Don't I have free taste?" Ares asked but Mars simply ignore him. "Fine, I'll just buy some for myself." He pouted before standing up and headed towards the counter.

"Eat!"

"What do you think I am, a dog? And also, I don't want to eat that. Who knew what kind of secret ingredients you put in that."

Looks like Mars run out of patience and sat on the empty chair where Ares was seating before. He grabbed a fork and took a smallpiece of cupcake, be moved it in front of Uni.

"Now, just say ah," He said with a noticeable undertone in his voice.

"Just a few seconds ago I was a dog, and now I look like a baby, huh?"

"Damn! Just eat, Uni."

"You don't need to shout, I'm not deaf," She said angrily.

"You're just going to eat and you just keep on talking."

"Hey, nerd! FYI, not only freedom of speech is what Gamindustri had. There's also freedom to eat and not to eat so you have no rights to order me to eat that cake of yours that looks like not even delicious."

"You have yet to test it, you already said that it wasn't even good? You're too judgemental," He said.

"Well, I wanted to be a judge someday," She took a cake and quickly eat it. When she swallowed it, she looked back at Mars and tried to make a face. "Not tasty!"

After saying that, she immediately picked up her things that were on the table and walked away quickly. She heard Ares called her name but she simply ignored her. She continued to walk away further or else she won't help herself and she might accidentally eat the cake Mars gave to her. _'I need to buy that without that nerd knowing it. Damn! That was the best triple chocolate cake I've ever tasted.'_

After getting a distance between her and the shop, her phone started to ring. When she saw who's calling, she immediately answered it. It was K-Sha.

"Oh, where were you?" She asked quickly.

"It's you. Where are you? Aren't you gonna go home with us?"

"I'm outside the pastry shop near the school. Just come here by. I'll wait for you."

"The one you mentioned to us that was own by your nerd classmate?"

"Yes. And if so, please, come quickly. Or else that nerd will go outside."

K-Sha only laughed. "Okay. We'll be out of the campus. We'll be there in a minute, bye."

Not two minutes later after K-Sha they were already in front of Uni. She opened the door and was about to get in when K-Sha went out of the car. Followed by C-Sha and Dengekiko. There's also Kei from the passenger seat. They didn't even give her a glance as if she was a ghost.

"Hey, where are you going? We're going home, right?" She asked them.

K-Sha stopped just before she was about to open the door of the shop. "Not yet. We feel like we're going to eat some cupcakes and the others have some coffee."

"What?" She nearly shouted at them, not believing. "Why here?"

"Why not?" Kei asked back in her serious tone.

"I tell you, their cakes aren't sweet and their coffee tastes like garbage. Just go 3-In-1, it's better that way!" She tried to persuade them. But it was already too late for her to stop her friends who entered the shop except for Noire who was parking their car.

"If you don't want to come inside, just stay here outside. Or if you want to go home, then just go home alone," Kei said before she entered.

"How could you do this to me, gals?" She almost cried out with a comical crying face. Again, she was put up a corner by her friends.

"Just don't complain. Let's go, Uni. You'll be fine." Noire smiled at her little sister as she grabbed her friend's hand and walked alongside her towards the shop.

She has no choice but to get along. She sat on the empty seat without a smile on her face as her some of her friends are ordering from the counter. Eventually they all returned back and sat on their chosen seats. A few moments later, Mars appeared walking towards them. He personally served the orders of her friends. When his gaze fell on hers, she avert her eyes. Then he put a drink in front of her, she thought it was K-Sha who ordered that for her.

"Maybe it's too much. We didn't order anything for her since she said doesn't like your products here," K-Sha said.

"I've heard her said that. So I'm giving her this mocha frapuccino as a complimentary so that she won't try to ruin the reputation of my shop," Mars answered.

"I don't drink coffee and I don't like mocha frappucino," She said.

She caught him grinned. "Really? So I'm wrong that knowing you really love coffee and you favorite is mocha."

"Damn! Why do you know so much of me?"

"Because I happened to take hold of your notebook for a few days, in case you don't remember," He calmly answered before fixing his eyeglasses. If he do that, that's a sign that he's making her angry.

She gave him an evil look. "And you owe me big time for that! You're going to pay for that someday."

"Oh my gosh, I smell victory!" K-Sha excitingly exclaimed. "Girl hates boy and boy hates girl... so cliché!"

She didn't reply to what K-Sha said because she knows that won't happen. She's surely gonna win on their bet. After Mars gave their orders he quickly left. Meanwhile, she was still stubborn and didn't even taste the coffee Mars gave to her. _'Damn this guy, why is he even trying to reach out?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"You're thinking way too deep, dude?"

Mars turned his gaze to meet his twin that just entered. He was just staying there, in his shop, playing the engagement ring in his finger. It was his and Veliza's engagement ring. On his other hand was a sheet of paper. He was really thinking deep because he's gonna make a huge decision in his life.

"I want to cancel my engagement with Veliza," He said, dead serious to Ares.

"Are you serious? What's with these days to make people think to cancel an engagement?"

"Dude, you know I don't love her. Unlike you and Enyo, my situation is different with Veliza. There's no way my feelings towards her would change."

"I know. But you're mom's only hope to at least marry one of the children from one of her bestfriends. If only Enyo's well, you're not going to have a bad time backing away from the engagement. What's pushing you to cancel the engagement?" Ares asked before he noticed the paper Mars was holding. "What's that? List of debt?"

He shook his head and hid the paper. "Nothing. Just a list of how to make someone's life perfect."

Ares only nodded but there's a hint that he's not buying what his other twin said. "Maybe that's the list on how to make YOUR life perfect and the first thing you need to do is to cancel the engagement with Veliza?"

"It's not that. Let's change topic, how is it going with you and Enyo?" He asked after changing the topic quickly.

"She's doing well the last time I called her. And it's a good thing that Uni became my friend because my sadness was lessened. She's really a funny, a little bit of tsundere, girl and it's relaxing of you're with her. I really can't understand why there's something between you two that makes you two fought all the time."

"Do you like her?" He asked Ares directly.

"I'd lie if I say I don't. But dude, I love Enyo and I'll wait for her no matter what. Don't worry because I won't try to steal Uni. It's in bro's code. And, you and her attitude are a good match honestly to say."

"Stop it, Ares. I wouldn't like a girl as noisy as her." He lied. The truth is that he was slowly liking the girl with no apparent reason.

"Why did you put up a long relationship with Veliza then?"

"Who said I like her? I don't have a choice but to get along her. And that Uni, she's giving me a headache."

"Sir Mars, this is the box of cupcakes that you'd asked," Gust said as she put a box on the table. "For sure Uni is going to like it."

Ares looked at his twin brother with a raised eyebrow. "You're really acting so strange, Mars."

"I know."

"You're so handsome Sir, if you only won't wear your eyeglasses that you probably inherited from your great grandfather, you can be this handsome all the time. Also, with that new hairstyle, you and Sir Ares look really like a twin."

* * *

Uni was busy writing from her notebook. She remembered that the foundation day of SHA and since she won't come in the campus that day, she just wrote all the things she needed to do. She was serious about avoiding the things that was in her No-No Checklist.

"You're really not going to participate in the foundation day because of your checklist? You're clearly looked like stupid, Uni," Lid said.

"You know how serious I am when it comes to my checklist. And I'm going on a solo trip to Leanbox. It's in my bucket list and when I'm thinking about meeting him there, I'm already excited," Uni said while clapping happily.

"How is it exciting to go alone?"

"That's gonna be exciting! Let's just guess that I will meet my prince charming there while I'm eating my lunch in the floating restaurant. Isn't it fun? And- oh! What the-" She was about to add something when suddenly, a box was placed on her desk.

She lifted her face along with her raised eyebrow. It's Ares... But there's something weird about his face at that moment. "That's so rude of you, Ares. Perhaps you're already infected by your twin's rough attitude, plus the looks," She said with no smile on her face. "And what's this and for what?"

"Isn't it obvious that it's a box of cupcakes?" He asked back.

She laughed at the how way he answered. She gave him a round of applause. "In fairness, you and that ugly nerd almost act the same. If only you're not my friend or if he wasn't your twin, hays, I might say not beautiful words to him."

"You really hate me that match, huh?"

"Wow! You're in a character." She stood up and pat him on the shoulder. "Stop acting like him, Ares. It's not suit for you. You look like ugly as well."

"Maybe you're mocking me too much..."

"Maybe no. This is just the way how I give my compliment. Maybe harsh but sweet." She grinned and pinched his nose. "I said stop it already, okay?" He look like a child as she scold him.

"You stop it."

Uni stopped the moment he grabbed her hand and put it away his face. The feelings that his touch brought her seemed different. There was that kind of sensation lingered and sent chill to her bones. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel her hand trembling even though he was on grin of it. But the moment their eyes met, she was stunned. He got the most beautiful pair of those blue orbs that are his eyes. And those eyes weren't Ares's. _'Mars.'_

When she finally realized that it wasn't the Ares in front of her, she immediately pulled back her hand. She stepped back and made a distance. She can't believe at the huge change in his appearance. He wasn't wearing those thick eyeglasses anymore. He looked cleaner than before and that scruffy hairstyle suits him better. And he smelled do damn good. _'Swallow back all the mocking words you've said to him, Uni. Look at him, he look so handsome!'_

"Look, Uni. We're not kids anymore to squabble all the time we get close to each other. I'm giving you those cupcakes as a peace offering and I'm being honest with this. If you can't accept it, deny it properly."

"Okay fine, I'll accept it. It'll be a waste if not since it's expensive in your shop. But don't expect me that I will eat it because I'm not. I'll just give those to my friends."

"Do whatever you want to do with it." He said before turning around.

"Hey, nerd!"

"What?"

She paused. What is she going to say? "Y-You look good..."

...

...

...

 _'HUH?! WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?'_

"I know. You too, it'll be better if you smile," He said while finally wearing a smile but he didn't turned around for Uni to see it. He headed towards his seat left her.

She was left hanging in the air. Is what she heard from Mars is true? It wasn't the first time she received a compliment but she felt something different when it came from him.

"Oi, you seemed daze?" Lid said to her with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyebrows narrowed as she looked at Lid. "What daze? I just didn't say anything because I saw a delusion. I'm just shocked. Just shocked."

"Really? From what I heard you say to him isn't 'delusion'..."

"Words just randomly slipped. You never know, there's more cupcakes that he will give to me."

"Why does her face turning red?"

"Isn't putting on a blush not common to girls? It's just my blush!" She said before standing up and leaving the classroom while holding the box of cupcakes. She was really puzzled with Mars' action lately. There's really something that changed his approached to her. And whatever the reason was, she can't help but feel worry.

When lunch came, only K-Sha is with her. So, only her friend is the one enjoying eating the cupcakes that were given by Mars like there is no tomorrow.

"You think there's no poison in that cupcakes?" Uni asked out of the blue to K-Sha who was not eating the cupcakes using both of her already stained and sticky hands.

"If these cupcakes had poisons, I would already be trembling there on the ground. Don't be exaggerating! Mars might be a bad person to you but I think he wouldn't go that far."

"The way how you say that feels like you and him are close friends. Do I even know that his anger is already way beyond that level."

"Let's just say that your haughty attitude is the one that is already beyond that level. These cupcakes are deliciously and I'm disappointed that you wouldn't even eat at least one that Mars gave to you, Uni. I'll finish these all up!"

She just ignored her friend. Her mind then flew up regarding Mars, his motivation of why he's giving her a box of cupcakes.

"Do you think that nerd likes me?" She asked, she suddenly realized what she just asked but it's too late to turn back now. Her cheeks turned pink at that moment.

K-Sha gave her a malicious look, also ignoring her friend's blush since she said it came from a make-up. "He just gave you a cupcakes and now you're saying he likes you? Isn't that you're destroying the reputation of his shop? He's just showing his sincerity to prove something. Don't be assuming."

Uni couldn't help but feel hurt and tapped her friend's shoulder hard. "You're so harsh! I'm not assuming. W-Why do I care if that guy likes me? It's just natural because of my beauty!"

"I'm ashamed of your beauty, Uni. It's because of that you don't have a prince charming 'til now!"

"As if you have one! I know that me and my prince charming will soon meet! I have a strong feeling that I will meet up with him in Leanbox, and I'm sure, he's cute!"

Uni was surprised to see K-Sha laughing at what she just stated. "Really? Why do I have a strong feeling that your prince charming is kinda small with big round eyes? Let's just say that his appearance is similar to that of a T-Bone. Is it accurate to your definition of 'cute'?"

"One more time, K-Sha! Open that mouth of yours one more time or else I will tell big sister that you're still creeping up on her."

K-Sha simply slapped her friend's back lightly. "Come on, I was joking. I'm just kidding, you know!"

"Good."

"It's just funny because it's not a love story between a Dogoo Prince but now it is a T-Bone Prince! Oh would you look at that, you can avoid the clichés-est ones!"

"Let's just stop talking about this nonsense and who knows where would this conversation will lead into."

K-Sha nodded. After a little while, her friend finished the cupcakes and left her saying that she's going to do something. Now, Uni was left alone on the bench, silently contemplating about her life ahead.

"You seemed downcast, Miss Uni."

She lifted her head and realized who's the person is. "Ah, it's _**you**_."

The person nodded. He simply wore a black worn out cloak that tied around his neck.

Uni can still remember that this was the person who practically bathed inside their house. At first, she was about to call a police but she later on forgave him but she warned that he won't barged in someone's house again. Luckily, no precious item was stolen in her house where she lives with her friends.

But she was surprised when he submitted himself to her. He told her that he will protect her. She didn't believe him so she just kicked him out. But to her surprised, when she found out that there was a group of robbers in her house trying to destroy the main door to enter through. She was the only witness that saw how the cloaked guy beat up the robbers pretty easily.

On the next day, he brought along a maid who doesn't need anything but food. The cloaked guy said that he can't protect her house all the time so he brought his friend who was willing enough to be Uni's maid. Of course, Uni shows gratitude.

The cloaked person sat beside Uni in a de-quatro position. "It's kinda sad, you know. You're so eager to meet your prince charming when your heart isn't even ready. Don't you think you can still hide that pain lone in front of your friends? Are you still hurt at what Davoh did to you past years ago?"

She tried to ignore him. She looked to the side to see the box of cupcakes, there's still one left! But, she swear she saw the box empty. Probably she was just imagining things. She wanted to ignore what he was telling her. Because no matter how much she wanted to deny it, she knew for herself that he was right.

"You've walled your heart with those list of perfection. You don't want common love story because you know you will be hurt again. If you're going on a vacation, maybe that would be the perfect time for you to think carefully."

Uni stayed silent for a minute before replying back. "So, you wanted me to fill my vacation with full of emotional pain and became dramatic?"

He stayed silent, but unknown to Uni. He was smiling. _'With that thought, you can achieve sad ending. But... I can't outright say it, or else_ ** _she_** _will kill me if I ruined the plot. Might as well listen to her.'_

He shook his head. "No. I want you to break free." He said with a frown. "Like what I heard from a song. I want to break free?" He looked stupid when he tried to cheer. Uni couldn't help but giggled at him. She appreciates his company.

* * *

"Break free, Uni. You have to break free!"

She said loudly to herself, and since she's traveling alone, no one would think that she's crazy. She just exited the airport and there she immediately smell the fresh air around her. She was so excited for that trip and finally she's there. She took her out notebook and turned to the page where she wrote her bucket list.

"A trip to somewhere with him," She read the item. She then crossed out a few words. "A trip to somewhere alone... This is right!"

She then took a deep breath. She started writing that bucket list when she was still in relationship with Davoh. Before, he was in her plan for their future. But a lot of things have changed and one was that, he's already out of her life. So, she will do the list alone, it was meant to be theirs.

She looked at the vans at the distance. She was waiting the van that will carry her to the hotel. But before she can look for it, her cellphone started ringing. When she checked it, Ares' picture was on the screen.

"Hey, what's up?" She quickly asked after answering.

"It's you I should ask that, what's up? You're in Leanbox right now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd just arrived." She smiled as she answered him.

"Really? That's weird," He said before pausing. "Have you seen Mars? You've probably got the same flight."

Her mind suddenly stopped processing at what he just uttered out. She asked again. "What did you just say?"

"You and Mars probably got the same flight."

"Even that guy is here in Leanbox?"

She didn't even say goodbye as she ended the call. She almost cry the moment her eyes landed on the familiar guy who's holding a sheet of paper. She gripped her mallet hard and she can't help but wanted to slam her mallet to someone because of her anger.

"Mars Ultor, please!"

Aaand she was finally frozen and stuck on her position when she heard the familiar voice behind her. She wanted to scream in frustration.

"Ma'am, are you Miss Uni?"

"No!" She angrily said to the guy who's probably the one will pick her up.

"Do destiny really trying to intertwine us?" She heard him say that before she gave him a glare. "Tsk. It's a small world after all, Uni."

"Yeah. The peace of my whole life was ruined because of you." She still can't believe about the sudden change of his attitude. It was so far from his serious and nerdy image at school.

"I told you last time that I would make it up to you and I want us to be friends. I'm sorry for ruining the peace in your life."

She just rolled her eyes while her heart was rattling in effect of hearing his calm voice. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding until now. "Just change from a different life. And first of all, can you not talk to me?"

He then nodded, smiled and showed her thumbs up sign. So when they were picked up by the van, he became so quiet. They even beat up the record of the quietest pair. She also noticed about the driver's wondering look at them.

"Sir, Ma'am... are you two fighting?" The driver can't help but asked.

She was shocked when Mars put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer to him. He shook hid head and gave the driver thumbs up. He was standing up his reason of following her. She was about to push his arm away but it only tightened around her. Her heartbeat was beating so fast and she can't help it but bit her lower lip. He's acting really strange. She can't understand but feel the excitement and the thrill around him. Wait, she's thrilled? With him? _'T-The heck?! Am I really thrilled? Wah! Why am I thrilled?'_

* * *

The cloaked person watched the van that was moving further away from his position. He continued to stare at it before sighing.

"I want some condition about the ending, AXC." He said... suddenly a figure emerged behind him.

It was the maid from Uni's house. She looked at the cloaked person with a confused look. "Oh? You want a condition?"

"AXC..." A young woman in a pure white dress with a sky blue hair appeared behind the maid with a worried look. She was holding a notebook with a pen.

The maid turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, I got this." Then she turned back at the cloaked guy with a dead serious expression. "Let us hear it."

He stayed silent for a few seconds before saying. "If she didn't let go, you'll win. But, if she let go, I win." He said before suddenly grinning wickedly as something formed in his mind.

The maid and the young woman suddenly felt a strong pressured, behind them was another young woman with a purple hair. She was also grinning wickedly like the guy.

"Commence your role, _**Veliza**_." He said.

* * *

 **GOOD Ending... or the BAD Ending?**

 **Poll still open until Chapter Fifteen, a lot of time will be needed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"What the heck, K-Sha? Can you stop screaming already? You look like you're crazy over there." She was talking to her friend from the other line and she had enough about her friend's screams. She had told her that she and Mars was in Leanbox and were staying at the same hotel.

"How can I stop when I really just can't help it! How can I even fight back the amusing feelings? You know, I can REALLY feel that there's something between you and Mars. He's a good guy now. Why don't you like him back? And he's not wearing those eyeglasses anymore. So now there is a possibility that you could actually make friends with him."

"Wait a minute. FYI... Mars Ultor was already engaged and I don't care a single penny about him."

"Wow, Uni! I just said that you could make friends with Mars. I didn't say anything about forcing yourself over him, it isn't a big deal to be a friend even if he's engaged or not. And if a pair of arrow hearts pierced your's and Mars' hearts, no doubt that his fiancée can be toppled over! I'm sure of that."

"Another info for you, K-Sha. That guy doesn't like me and there's no slight chance that he'll like me. He even said those to me face-to-face."

"People change... and feelings can also change. Maybe this time, you two can form a love team?"

Uni couldn't help but grimace when she remembered the past. "You're right. People change and feelings change... And I don't like that thought," She said seriously.

"Oops... sorry! Fine, I'll shut up. Just go enjoy your trip. And I hope after you returned home, you're finally over with that frog prince. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye and I have to patch things up before my trip."

"Just be safe. Say 'Hello!' for us when you meet your T-Bone Prince, okay?" Uni heard a laugh before she finished the call.

"That girl..." She said to herself as she threw her cellphone on the bed and collapsed on it. She's waiting for the van that'll pick her up towards place where the floating restaurant was located. She then thought of something what she will do after eating lunch. Her mind couldn't help but wonder about Mars.

"Where the heck is that guy even went to?" She asked to herself. "Hays, whatever, I'll just enjoy."

A few minutes later, a van arrived and was ready to pick her up. She was alone in the van since she requested it privately. For the others it will be boring, it's entirely opposite to her: it was fun. She's having a quality time with herself. She happily observed the green and nice ecosystem around her. Just a moments later, she had finally arrived in the place where the famous floating restaurant is.

 **[Search "Floating Restaurant in Loboc, Bohol"]**

Uni had to bit her lower lip as she stared at the food in front of her. She was trying so hard to control herself just not to pick up all the food, because most of it was her favorites! She guessed that only fifty people can fit in the cottage. Most of the people already got their share so it was just her getting her own food.

"Damn! I just wanna eat all of this!" She said to herself as she picked up a buttered shrimps, crabs and sizzling squid. She even beat a poor man who hasn't eat anything for the longest time because of the amount of food she placed on the poor plate. When she was satisfied on the food she already got, she started to find an available chair. She noticed an empty seat and table near the railings. She chose to face on the sides so that people won't notice her. After she sat, she prayed her thanksgiving and stated to eat.

"Oh, why so delicious?" Looks like she was getting used in talking to herself in her trip. "Okay, I'll just use my hand instead."

Aaaand she started to eat like a pig.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" A green haired young man said as he laughed his ass out. He was holding a notebook and a pen as he stared on a telescope.

He was somewhere in a forest as he stalked a floating restaurant that was moving. From the telescope, there he watched a black dressed girl eat the food with no tomorrow.

"This is fun! I'll thanks Shana later," He grinned in amusement as he looked back his notebook and wrote something. A few moments later, he looked back at the telescope and watched the same girl.

"Okay, hopefully Shana will like this, even if it's a cliché. Let's see..."

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Today, we're celebrating our 3rd anniversary and we're giving some exciting prizes to a very lucky couple. It's easy to win, we just needed to see the feeling of love between the two of you. The judges could be sitting beside you, so don't miss this chance, lucky couples! Be sweet and be in love!"

She rolled her eyes. It's so unfair. When it said that it's a couple she had lost her chance to win already. After the emcee said his words the cottage was filled with sweet music. Some pairs was in the middle and was already dancing. They were in the middle of the river cruise. If she can only step down she would do so. The atmosphere makes her angry, it was filled with sweet ambiance. It seems like fate was making fun of her.

She was wondering about why she's fidgeting in her seat. She got that feeling like someone was staring at her. She looked around the cottage but there seemed to be no one familiar to her. So she tried to ignore it.

A few minutes had passed, the emcee announced that the cruise was about to reach the end. And there awaits the prizes for the lucky couple. He also said that the judges had finally picked the winners. He then said many things but she didn't focus into it and instead looked around. A few moments later, the people started to cheer and clapped their hands. She glanced at them with curiosity.

On one side of the river, there was a very cute cottage fully decorated with colorful flowers. There was an altar on its center and a man standing wearing a priest's attire. The cottage looked like a... marriage booth.

"And our winners are Miss lady in black dress in table number five and the man-who-stares-like-there's-tomorrow on table number eight."

She almost coughed out as to what the lady emcee said. She suddenly got nervous. And when she checked her table, there the number that made her eyes widened in shock. She checked the color of what she's wearing. Is she the one mentioning by the female emcee? Next thing she heard was the same cheers and claps of the people.

"Hi Ma'am, can you join us at the center stage so that we can announced what will be your prize?" The female emcee said to her with a smile.

"Er, maybe you've made a mistake. It's impossible for me to win since I'm alone," She answered. "I don't have love life and I don't have a love team," She let out a nervous laugh.

"Heh, Ma'am, it's just your guess! Don't worry, you will meet the person who'll form your love team," The female emcee jokingly said. 'Com'on, ma'am. It'll be a waste for you not to enjoy your prize."

She, still not convinced, stood up from her seat and followed the female emcee. She stood from the stage which followed by another set of cheers and claps.

"Of course, Ma'am wouldn't be the only one to form a couple, right? Let us call her prince charming, Affimojax!" The female emcee said.

"Almost there... What is your name, Sir?" She heard the male emcee. She didn't know why but she can feel her legs shaking.

"Mars."

"Mars?"

"Mars Ultor."

Uni felt her entire existence was covered in cold water when she heard his name. The cheer only doubled as they felt the thrill. When she tried to look around the cottage, she finally spotted Mars walking towards her with the male emcee.

Everything around her seemed to stop. All the cheers and claps turned into silence as she focused her attention on the guy that was walking towards her. And her heart once again made that strange beating. Why's that? The next thing she knew, Mars was already standing in front of her.

"You're looking at me but you didn't know that I'm already in front of you. Did you feel that fairytale feeling that feels like your world stopped while you stared at me, Uni?"

She didn't answer. She was not crazy enough to admit that she really felt that way for reasons she doesn't even know.

"I wasn't lookout at you, nerd!"

"Wow! It seems like that both of our winners knew each other. You might wonder why they won, so, let us all call the judges why they felt the thrill to these couple. Com'on here, Mr. and Mrs. Valencia."

She raised her eyes when she saw the couple coming towards their way. She can't help herself from admiring the couple. Because even when you just simply look at them, you can see that they love each other. The two are even playfully arguing who's going to say the prize for them. Even she was curious about why she and Mars are the winner since they're not even in the same table. No one will ever think that they're suit for each other. And even if they're in the same table, as if the young man would talk to her like a gentleman.

"Since my husband was a gentleman, so I will just explain why they are the winners. At first I was taking a look at all the couples on board. Some were dancing, while others were talking and spending some sweet moments together. But this young man right here, caught my attention. He was so busy... busy staring at someone. Do you know that 'look of love'? It is like that from what I saw to him even in this age of mine. Maybe because I remembered how my husband used to stare at me back then and of course until now. So since I'm curious, I followed his gaze."

She smiled sweetly at the two. "And there I saw this pretty lady staring at nowhere. I cannot explain properly but I picked them as the winners. I'm sure no one will object to our decision, right?"

The people shook their heads and altogether said 'No', and then Uni raised her hand.

"Yes, my dear?"

"We're really not a couple. We're not even friends," She insists.

"All lovers started from being strangers before they even became friends to lovers, my dear. Just like how books started from just a blank page."

"But-"

"Let's just hear the prize, Uni. You never know, maybe it'll be nice. So don't complain anymore." Mars put his arm around her sides and pulled her closer to him like they were close to each other.

She pushes his arm away. Looks like she doesn't have a choice but to accept her fate. "Fine. Let's hear it."

"There, looks like our lucky couple are finally nice to each other. Congratulations!"

The couple of Valencia had left the stage and she was left with Mars along with the two emcees on the stage.

"So, what are we waiting for, Chika? Let's say their prize already!"

The female emcee, Chika, had yet to say something, suddenly another female emcee approached Uni. She let her wear a veil and made her held a bouquet of flowers. Uni felt the sudden 'horror' as she realized what these meant and what will happen.

"They're just going to wed in our very cute marriage booth," Chika announced.

"Wed? As in, a real wedding?"

"Of course not. It's just a drama for a thrill. And also, because they're going to be wed, they will also have their own honeymoon."

Uni's skin turned pale along with her jaw nearly dropping on the floor. Mars laughed at her reaction.

"Just kidding. Anyway, they will enjoy a package tour with all expenses paid by Mr. and Mrs. Valencia!"

Everyone clapped their hands. Uni returned back to normal and saw Mars' smile while she still have no idea what to do. That's why she was in Leanbox is to avoid the marriage booth in the Foundation Day from the SHA, but it looks like it'll still happen to her nonetheless.

Everything happened so fast and there she was dancing with Mars as if they were really newly weds. She still can't lift up a smile because of her anger. Mars was already talking to her since the moment they stepped down from the floating restaurant but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Why don't we just enjoy this moment, Uni? I can already tell about why you're here, just like me. We needed this escape to think of what's really going on with our lives," He said seriously, that's what made her wonder.

In that instance, she suddenly got curious. What is he avoiding? What was going on with his life? Why was he there? And why in every islands in Gamindustri, both them thought of having a vacation in Leanbox. Was it a coincidence or her cousin was right? Maybe that angel holding heart arrows was playing with them. She quickly shook away that thought. Why was she even thinking about it?

"Com'on, Uni. Are you really not going to talk to me?" He asked, his voice sounds hopeless.

She looked at Mars' face with serious expression. She had to admit, he wasn't a bad person after all. Before, she hated him because he's wearing those eyeglasses which is she knows that was a lowly excuse. But looking at him that moment, it was different. He just seemed to be the man she pictured her future prince to be... _'Wait, what?'_

So she made a decision to try to be a good person and talk to him properly now. She needed to stop acting childishly. There's nothing wrong even if they became friends, like what happened between her and Ares.

"Fine. It'll be a waste if I couldn't enjoy this free tour because I couldn't even feel you," She finally answered her back. She also started to notice the edges of his mouth curling up into a smile.

"Finally. I thought we wouldn't be able to continue this tour without even talking to me," He said while smiling. For some reason, his smile made her face turned red.

"Looks like our newly wed couple was finally friends!" Chika said with a cheeky smile which followed by cheers and claps of the people. After they dance, different pairs started to dance on the same stage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Breakfast is ready, sleepy head!"

Uni was still yawning and stretching herself after exiting her room. She wasn't surprise when she saw Mars in the morning. Because there are other prizes, like they were staying in the Valenxia's rest house.

"Are you really excited in the tour? It's still too early!" She complained to him as she sat in front of the dining table. "Is Aunt Fance already awake?" It's Mrs. Valencia that she's talking about.

"She and Uncle Rance left early morning. He said that we should feel at home so I tampered here in the kitchen. I hope you'll like what I prepared for our breakfast," He said while smiling as he hanged the apron on the wall.

"That's why your fiancée is so dead on you because you're always cooking for her," She said before reaching out a slice of ham. She can tell that she can interact with Mars nicely and properly now. Maybe she was just really haughty before to him. Or maybe because of his eyeglasses that's why she doesn't want to see his face.

"I have never cooked for her," Mars said simply.

"R-Really? Oh my, maybe that woman will be brought to hospital once you cooked for her-" She stopped talking after realizing what he just said. Does it mean, Mars haven't made a cooked food for his fiancée yet and here she was enjoying what he made for her? She's so angry to herself. There goes again, the same thrill.

"Try these omelets. I didn't put any onions in there."

She felt her face flushed up red. Do Mars know that she hate onions in the omelet? "Ah, thank you." She said.

"Orange juice?"

She nodded. "Thank you again."

After that, the whole room was covered in awkward silence. She feels like she's going crazy in a room with someone but she can't talk with. She's also shy to talk to him because of their not-so nice encounters in their campus. But they can't be like that for the rest of three days.

"It's awkward, huh?" Uni said, trying to let out a smile.

Mars couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you wouldn't say anything again. Anyway, what do you want to do this morning? We're going to leave at 1 PM to go at the adventure park."

She thought of a thing. But nothing productive. "I don't know. Sleep?"

"Seriously? Do you want to bake?" He asked.

"I don't know how," She answered. She felt her inner self trying to let out her wanting to bake with Mars. "I don't have any talents other than make checklist."

"Your checklists are hilarious."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "For real, how far have you read? Maybe you already reached the part where I hate onions in the omelet? Maybe even the orange juice part!"

"I won't deny that. I just remembered while making our breakfast."

"Heh, if you're only my type maybe I will collapse already in your arms." ' _As if you can't help but want it, Uni!'_

"Why? What is your type with a guy?" He asked, his tone was curious.

She felt herself get cornered. But she memorized the list of her type of guy and she told it one-by-one at Mars.

"First of all, I don't like the guy wearing eyeglasses. Even if he's not handsome enough, just that he's neat, it's enough. I also want that he's intelligent than me. Next thing is that he should smell good, like something you wanted to hug. I also want who liked to cook and..." She left it hanging as her eyes looked at Mars who was just intently staring at her.

"To bake?"

She nodded. She then realized something. As she realized that, she felt the needed to slam her head on the wall. What she all said suited Mars already.

She expected him to tease her but she saw him smile only before continuing to eat. "Are you not going to tease me now that my type of guy is like you now?"

"Bullseye. I already knew that you wouldn't like the master-servant deal because you're afraid of going to in love with me." He answered with a smirk.

"Ew! Not only your thick eyeglasses were as thick as your face but you're also assuming too much!"

"Defensive?"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Not really, it's getting bored to tease each other. But it feels like you wanted me to tease you more."

"You know what, you're so annoying."

"You're way prettier if you're angry."

"One!"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Argh! Mars Ultor!" She quickly walked out the area and entered her room. She also brought along her unfinished breakfast and she wanted to continue it in there. She only heard Mars laughing from the dining area.

* * *

"I really can't take this, Mars. I don't want to end my life yet just because I fell from a bicycle zipline. I want to die with a beautiful face and not a mangled body. Promise, I can't take this. I want to get marry and have my own children."

Her legs were trembling as she tried to be ready to ride on a bicycle zipline. It's just one of the events that they will need to enjoy the adventure park tour, but she feels like that this 'introduction' will end her life.

"Com'on, Uni! We'll do it together so don't be scared," Mars insisted her.

"Don't be scared? You're going to say that in this place of my death?!"

"This is safe so you have nothing to fear with. If you're going to fall, I'm just here," He said.

"Why? Are you going to catch me? You just said we're going together!"

"I won't be able to catch you but I will accompany you until your death."

"Are you really teasing this kind of situation?" She asked him harshly.

"No. What words did I say for you to say that it's teasing you?"

"I don't know!" She said to him and turned her gaze to the guy who was a crew. "Please be sure that my life won't end here." She tried to avoid Mars' gaze. She really can't understand the nervous feeling when he was around her. Maybe, she's really scared around Mars' presence?

She was shocked when Mars, who was on another bike, wordlessly put his hand on her's. Damn, why did it felt so good? It felt like she don't want to let go.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why? Are you feeling embarrassed whenever I touched you?" He said, dead malicious while smirking.

"Are your face really that thick? Maybe your face is even thicker than our encyclopedias that are in our house."

"I really don't understand why you're acting like that towards me. I didn't do anything bad to you. And I'm not wearing those shitty eyeglasses anymore. What is your problem to me, Uni?"

She didn't answer his question. Even herself was finding an answer as to why. But what entered her mind was her relationship with Davoh before. She immediately felt the fear of denial. The fear of people's feelings changes.

"Is this ready?" She asked the guy crew again. When the guy said 'yes', she started pedaling to get away from Mars and his question.

* * *

The guy crew watched Uni and Mars pedaling on the zipline. He wore a frown.

"Uni, is that really you?" The guy muttered under his breath. A small plate name was on his chest pocket.

 **'Printz'** is the word on the plate.

* * *

"Where is it?" Uni was digging in her bag to find her cellphone. She was thinking of calling K-Sha to tell her friend about the life-or-death adventure that she did with Mars. But she wasn't expecting someone to bump on her resulting for her items to be spilled. She didn't give a glance at the person who bumped on her and hurriedly started to pick up her things.

She did not expect someone to help her. She halted when a guy started helping her. And when she realized the person, her heart nearly stop beating in pure shock.

"Uni?" The guy said while smiling but you can also tell that he's shock as well.

"D-Davoh? W-Why are you here?" She stammered and hurriedly stood up. She didn't know when to run away from him.

"Just having a vacation. How about you? Are you with somebody?"

"She's with me. And who are you?" She wasn't expecting the sudden appearance of Mars. She was somehow thankful for him being there. She was really nervous to see Davoh after she left his life. Maybe the quote was right, 'Time heals but the scar remains.'

"Mars, this is Davoh, a friend from the past," She said to Mars before turning to Davoh. "Davoh, this is Mars, my b-boyfriend."

"Wow! I'm happy for you, Uni. Why don't you both join with us for dinner?" Davoh invited with a cheery smile.

"Someone is with you?" Uni asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm with Mina. I needed to go back to our table. Just feel free to join us so that we can talk to one another. It's been a long time."

She just nodded. She have no idea what to feel. But it's obviously that the young man was happy. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Sure. We'll follow suit," Uni agreed. She thought that maybe there's nothing to fear anymore. Then Mars excused himself because Ares was calling him.

In the end, Uni and Mars accompanied Davoh and Mina in the dinner. They were happy to tell their adventures. After they eating, Davoh motioned Uni to follow him and to talk things up. She nodded and just followed him towards the garden just near the pond.

"I'm glad to see you happy now, Uni. I thought I wouldn't be able to bear this conscience of mine after what I'd done to you before. You know how sorry I am for breaking your heart but I hope you've already forgiven me," He said seriously.

"Hays, it's fine. Ours was a long time ago and I've already accepted the fact that you love Mina so much. I'm happy for you two. And don't worry, I already forgave you." Those words just slipped out of her as if those were meant to be said. But it she was truly happy for them. They have their different lives and she didn't want to destroy his happiness. It's just that his heart was never meant for her. She needed that acceptance to set herself free.

"He loves you," He eventually said.

She raised an eyebrow. Is it Mars he's talking to? "Actually, he's not my boyfriend. I just said it to you because I don't want you to feel that I haven't moves on from our past relationship, still thinking that I'm single and haven't take the consideration to move-on." She honestly admitted.

Davoh simply laughed. "But really, I think he likes you."

"You don't know our story and what you're saying is impossible, Davoh. That guy don't like me. It's just a chance that we just won that prize together."

"Do you know that 'look of love'?" He asked while smiling.

For the second time on that trip she'd heard that look of love. What is it with that look that is following her?

"Er, I don't know about that look of love."

"It's the way he stares at you."

"Hays, are you sure that it wasn't a look of love? To me, that's a look of a killer," She said quickly. She insisted that Mars doesn't like her. He's engaged. Even if she's appreciating that Mars is with her, it's still wrong to love someone who's already in engagement.

Davoh tapped her on the head messing her black hair. "You're still childish, Uni. It's right that I don't know your story with him. But what I can see when I look at him is myself when I look at Mina. If you still can't see it, well I'm saying this to you: That guy likes you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for my ignorance as of why the characters - from both canon characters of the Nep family and Bluebottlejr's OCs - are OOC...** _ **beyond.**_

 **It might look like that I'm overusing the OOC to the Nep family but I hope you understand the life of a college students (already in the summary). That way, I will try to make you readers understand that the canon character's personalities IS NOT ENTIRELY the same as the way they are.**

 **About Blue's OCs, don't fret, I've already asked his permission, which he permitted me to be his OCs OOC much.**

 **I should've said this before, forgive me.**

 **As to why there's 'us' in the story? *shrugged* Don't mind it. I just felt like to put us there. If you don't want us to appear, then just say it in PM or in review. But I won't guarantee that we will not reveal in the last chapters.**

 **Lastly, I would like to give my greatest appreciation to the readers who are still reading this (even if I truly suck at English, I will understand that much if you already stop reading this).**

 **That's all, wait for the chosen ending.**

* * *

 **Poll available, before Chapter Fifteen - the conclusion.**

 **RATINGS:**

 **GOOD Ending - 13**

 **BAD Ending - 3 (A Secret~)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Are you thinking again so deep? If you keep doing that, the cupcakes we're baking might turn into cookies," Mars said while smiling at her.

It was their third day in Leanbox and the second day of their package tour. But the next trip will start at noon so they have more time to prepare. So, they started to continue the unfinished business about their baking session. But she still can't let go the words that Davoh said to her.

She then looked at Mars who was busy preparing things up. Truthfully, she was really happy about what they're doing. But if he only doesn't have fiancée, she won't hesitate to say it outloud.

"You're staring at me again, Uni. Who knows that what you're baking can be delicious as I am," He said then followed by a laugh.

"I'm not staring at you. I was just checking if you're finished with what you're doing," She said as her eyes turned away from him.

"I thought I'm the one who's teaching you? So I should be the one checking on you if you're doing everything, right?" He said while smirking.

He then used his finger to check the mixture of the ingredients. She just nodded as if what she was doing was right. Then she still can't help but look at him again.

 _'You're going crazy again, Uni!'_ Her mind shouted but she ignored it.

"Does my face look like a magician's watch that everytime you look at me you seem to be hypnotized, Uni?"

She ignored what he just said as if she heard nothing. It's true that every time she looked at him, she was hypnotized. But there's that beating heart of her that runs like a horse whenever it's Mars who's looking at her. Is it the 'look of love' that Mrs. Valencia and Davoh was saying? She wanted to mess with her hair badly but she can't move. She gulped hard when Mars' face started to get closer to her.

Like what she just watched in every scene, that's going to be the kissing scene. So she closed her eyes and waited for his lips to connect with her's. But a few moments passed she still can't felt his lips so she had to open her eyes. He was still intently staring at her but he stopped at a certain distance. It felt like as if there's an invisible wall between them. She somehow felt disappointed. Damn! Was she really anticipating that kiss?

"As much as I wanted to do it, but I can't. There's this invisible wall that's keeping me from doing so," He said seriously while not taking off his eyes to her's. "Care to tell me what's wrong, Uni?"

She stared at him longer than she expected until she defeated with a sigh. "Um, kinda awkward. So, we shouldn't be talking that, okay?" She tried to avoid her. She was about to move away when he stopped her.

"Uni, I like you!"

She froze at what he declared. It came so unexpected and she wasn't prepared on what to answer. She felt so delighted but a part of her was not.

"Mars, you're engaged," She reminded him of that bitter. "And I also will not forget that you're the kind of man who never breaks an engagement."

He took a deep breath and suddenly let it out. "But I did, Uni." He loosened his hold on her that she didn't know until now. "When I got engaged with Veliza, I thought my life was over. It became boring and so meaningless. I chose to be unnoticed. But it seemed that I failed to be unnoticed by you. I don't know why you didn't like me and I'm always angry at what you're saying. Everything was so new to me. Never did I become furious with Veliza unlike you. Never did I feel to became so excited debating with her unlike you. Later on when you do things that piss me off, at the end of the day when I think about it, I smile."

She faked a laugh and tapped him on the shoulder. She can feel that her brain and her heart are still in the process of absorbing the words he let out. Mars waited for her to say something properly but she continued to laugh. She's finding it hard to figure out what to say.

"I don't know what to say," She voiced out.

"You don't have to say anything. Just don't stop me for giving you the happiness you deserve," He said as he let out a smile.

"Why do you want to do that?" She can't help but asked.

"It's because you deserve it. You deserve to be happy. Let's be friends, Uni. Like, a true friends."

That moment she started to understand why he's acting strange towards her. His feelings and everything towards her. Those free cupcakes and cooking for her breakfast was part of his scheme. He just wanted to make her happy.

She then looked at him straight in the eyes and the next thing she did was way out of her mind. She walked closer to him and hugged him so tight as if she's gonna lose him. She didn't know why she did that but it was what her heart is screaming for. It was something she could give that the other could also give back. Just a minute after, she broke free from the hug. That and she finally noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. Looks like she's getting emotional at what Mars said to her.

"Sorry for being mean to you before. I just really don't like people wearing eyeglasses because it reminds me nothing but bitter memories. Maybe you had already read it in my notebook. You know, if you want to wear your eyeglasses back, it is fine. Promise I won't tease you anymore. Sorry for acting childish towards you. Sorry for saying and doing mean things to you even if you didn't do anything to me."

He showed her a heart-thumping smile. "Don't be sorry. Maybe if you didn't do anything mean to me, I won't be able to notice you." He then held her hands. "I hope we'll be friends this time,"

She keep on nodding. She looked like a child smiling that reaches her ears. She could feel that he's sincere on making friends with her. Can she even deny that?

"Are you sure you just wanted to be friends with me?" She said jokingly.

"I want more, but of course we'll arrive there. Later you'll tell me that I'm in a hurry if I do that. True love waits, Uni. And so I am," He said as he wink at her.

She cannot help but laugh at what he said. He's right. Everything regarding about that doesn't need to do hastily.

"Oh, hello love birds!"

They were shocked when suddenly the Valencia couple arrived. She was very happy at the couple because they're still on their late-twenties but it felt like they've been with each other for a long time because of so many words of wisdom that they had said.

"Aunt Fance! Good morning!" Uni said cheerfully as she walked away from Mars to meet the couple.

"Sorry to interrupt your precious moments. Is it okay if we join along with you two?"

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" She answered with a smile as she looked back at Mars who was now standing next to her.

"That's great! Maybe it'll be better if we prepare a bonfire for tonight. So that we could have a night swimming after we're done from the tour. Is it okay for everyone?" Rance said and everyone agreed.

After their tour at afternoon, they returned back to rest house. Uni enjoyed her time with the couple. And that trip became livelier, that's because she and Mars became friends truly. Like a kind of friends that didn't fight anymore. If they debate over something, it would come to tickling each other.

When night arrived, they stayed near the shore of the beach. The Valencia couple was still with them. She can't help but hope to be like their love someday. The kind of love who wouldn't let go of each other. If only a righteous man will come.

* * *

"You really like that girl, don't you?" Mars looked at the owner of the question, Mr. Valencia. He accompanied him in the rest house and he wasn't expecting his question. "Did you already tell it to her?" He asked next even if the first question wasn't answer yet.

"I told her this morning. But I haven't asked her to be my girl yet. If you're there, you would think that I looked like a coward if you're in that kind of spot," He admitted, it's a talk boys between each of them. "And her likes are giving me too much pressure."

Rance laughed at him. "Why? Is her standards that high?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's just that she has this checklist of things she didn't want to happen in her own love story. I'm finding it hard to think of things that can be unique for her. I don't want to disappoint her."

"I know she's a silly girl just like my wife. But do you want to know a secret, Mars?"

He raised an eyebrow, curious. "What is it?"

"No matter how silly a girl is and how obsessed she is with perfection, they tend to forget everything about it when they fell in love. Because they have always known deep inside that not all in their checklist could bring them the happiness that they really want."

When Rance said those words, Mars pulled out a paper from his pocket. "Lately. I've been secretly working on these things without her noticing it."

"What is that?" Rance asked and inspected it. "Travel with someone I love. Be adventurous. Learn how to bake. Learn how to swim. There's so many things that that girl wants to do." He scratched the back of his head after reading Uni's checklist and gave it back to Mars. "Where did you even get that?"

"I copied it from her notebook when it was still mine before. I could even say that it was all because of that notebook, my perspective to her changed."

Rance smiled as his forehead knotted. He was curious. "What's your story, Mars?"

He was like being gay when he told Rance about their story. He knows that the happy ending between him and Uni has yet to come. He hopes that the girl can still accept her despite the fact that their story was cliché.

* * *

 **Poll still open, before Chapter Fifteen - the conclusion.**

 **RATINGS:**

 **GOOD Ending - 16**

 **BAD Ending - 3 (A Secret~)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"We're really not friends at school. At first, his twin is what I truly want. But later on when I know that Ares loves someone I have no will to fight back to that girl, instead, I simply enjoy our friendship. Ares is still my friend but I still can't accept Mars as my friend that time. I don't know why." Uni laughed at the last words she said.

"It's just that there was something in him that pisses me off. I can tell that we really hate each other. But I find it really strange, because when I think about all the time we fight, I always smiled like what he just said," She added.

Uni then told her and Mars story between each of them to Fance. Mars and Rance was still inside, so they have time to make a girls talk. She was somehow thankful for that moment. Because she can finally say and let out what she was feeling inside. It was even the first time that she admitted that there was really something with Mars that she can't understand.

Fance made a smile that almost reaches her ears when Uni looked at the woman. "Your story was so amusing. It feels like I'm listening to the most beautiful love story ever."

"But I have always hated clichés. That's why when we bumped into each other when the first day of class because I don't want to bump with a cute guy, I'm even thankful that I bumped to him because he's not even close to a good looking.

"You two are so cute! I really didn't regret choosing you two," Fance giggled like a teenager she was. "You know what, sometimes what they really said that 'The more you hate, the more you love' thingy."

"Why is that?"

"That is because of your hatred to a person, you're not focusing on anything anymore except that person. Until you see the person's good side and started to like the person." Fance then looked at her with a serious expression. "Let me ask a question, why do you hate clichés?"

She shrugged. "At first, I don't know why. I thought it was just a fun idea. But later on I found out the answer: I'm scared, Aunt Fance. After my first heartbreak, I don't want to fall in love again. But after I saw Davoh yesterday, and I saw him happy, I smiled knowing that I let go of him before. Most of the stories, there'll always be a part that the protagonist will be hurt. I'm scared."

"It's normal for you to be afraid. The abnormal one is the people who don't love someone because they're afraid. You'll never be able to appreciate the good things when you never had the bad ones, Uni. You're still young and there's still more obstacles for you to pass through. At least you've learn something from that heartbreak. But I'll just give an advice, don't deprive yourself from the happiness that you should receive from the people who wanted to love you. Maybe you're just blind because of your own fears, but you'll never experience the beauty of life when you stuck yourself in your comfort zone."

Uni really can't help but smile at the beautiful words from Fance. Sometimes talking to a stranger whom you don't know but experienced many things in life. Just like her cloaked friend, even if that guy is still mysterious.

"Thanks, Aunt Fance. At least by now I can understand the drama of my life," She kiddingly said. Uni was then hugged by the woman after saying that.

"Looks like the girls talk are serious, heh!" She heard Rance and saw the man before breaking the hug with Fance.

The two men are carrying both the snacks and the drinks for the night. She looked at Mars. At that exact moment, he looked at her at the same time and it was already too late to look away now. He smiled at her, and so she smiled back. His smile touched her heart. It made her feel the relief when she befriended Mars instead of looking at him like an enemy.

They feast their dinner and they had many conversations exchanged. Uni was very happy to hear the couple's story. She didn't expect that the couple would also end up fighting each other in a way, she also heard that Rance became Fance's servant for a whole week. It was actually a cliché story but it ended so well. And, it didn't ended just there. They just lived happily ever after.

After their fun talk, the couple decided to returned back to the rest house. So, it just leaves her and Mats at the beach. She spread out a wide cloth fit enough for her to lie down. It's nice as well because there were so many stars in the sky. It feels like a wonderful moment for the stargazers.

Eventually, Mar lied down beside her. And then there was that awkward silence. They were so near yet so far. None of them attempt to talk. The light from the bonfire slowly diminished and she can see the bright twinkling lights in the dark sky.

They were both staring at the bright moon when she tempted to look at him. He was facing the heaven with his closed eyes. Fortunately, she had a freedom to analyze his face thanks to the only bright light coming from the moon. She maybe won't admit it but she will not deny that she's truly happy with him. She felt that sudden happiness with his presence that she didn't feel before until now. She do already fell in love with him.

"Don't look at me like that, Uni. Or else my face will melt and you will never see me again tomorrow."

She was shocked and looked away with deep crimson cheeks. "Mars, what if I like you as well? What will you do?"

"I'd still make you happy, Uni. Even though I can't promise that I will be able to do that every day, but I will make sure that I won't hurt you. I won't let you cry and I won't let you go, like the person who did that to you."

She felt him grabbed his hand. That simple touch from him gave her comfort. It was as if he was assuring her that his words were true and all came from his heart.

"I really don't know what your issues but I hope you can trust me. Hopefully after we returned back at Lastation, it'll be a new Uni that I will walk along with. Be someone you've always wanted yourself to be, Uni."

She moved and sat down hugging her knees. She looked at the wide ocean. "My life was once like the ocean. It seemed endless and it seems like I have no problem. But it changed when Davoh left me and it also changed when you came. Do you think I didn't notice it?"

He also sat beside her and crossed his legs. He raised an eyebrow at her, implying that he's clueless to what she was saying. "Why do mean didn't notice?"

"That you've been defying my No-No Cliché Checklist, Mars?"

He's still clueless as to what she was saying.

"We met on the first day of class when we bumped into each other. You sat on the chair beside me because there's no other available chair. You and I always had a verbal fight, not in a cursing way. You've made me your servant for a few days. And the marriage booth that I'm avoiding also ended up here, and I am the one who wed with you." She laugh when she realized all of that events. "Tell me truthfully, did you really make this?"

It was already too late for Mars to sink in the words she said and simply laughed out the rest. "I didn't notice it as well. Maybe it was fate's way of getting me closer to you. Destiny is trying to intertwine us, Uni. Are you still denying it?"

She looked at him just to find out that he's also looking back at her. "I didn't say something that 'I wanted to deny it' or something like that." She said with a quote and quote.

Then again,she didn't expect what he was going to do next. Slowly but surely, a smile crept up his lips as he stared at her. "You mean, when I'm going to ask you to be my girl now, you're gonna say yes?"

She made thoughtful look. But her heartbeat was way more excited than her to answer that question. The thumping of her heart was loud and strong as if she drank a lot of coffee. "Oh, yeah, I just remembered something... I thought you hate my guts?"

"I thought so," He said before letting out a chuckle. "I've always thought that I hate you so much. But now, I wanted to believe that there's a possible way from enemies to lovers. We'll that is if you'll say yes."

"What is that? I was waiting for a question which I can say 'yes', but it looks like I have nothing to answer for."

"Oops... my bad!" He poked her forehead. Then he knelt in front of her and held her hand.

He held it with two hands as he looked at her straight into her eyes. He hasn't say anything yet but she felt his eyes already saying what he wanted to say. It's a good thing that the moon was letting out a bright light because she can clearly see how handsome he truly was.

"Uni, I know it's kinda too soon. There's nothing good happening between us yet. But I hope that you'd give me a chance to make everyday extra special for you. Since that day that I found myself liking you, it didn't change. Instead it turned out that in every moment we've spent together, I'm just falling in love with you even more. And I don't want this day to end without taking this change to ask you this certain question." He paused for a bit before recomposing. "Uni, will you be my girl?"

Just looking at him kneeling in front of her, her heart was already jumping up and down in happiness. Next thing she started nodding. Who is she to deny the fact that Mars is a kind man? Plus his handsome look. She was giggling deep inside her.

"Yes! Even if you're wearing eyeglasses or not, I want to be your girl," She said while trying not to cry in joy. Mars immediately stood up and hug her tight. She was very happy at that moment. She made a great choice to accept Mars in her life as her boyfriend.

She then rolled her eyes. "And you just made another common scene: Confession under the moonlight and all the stars in the sky," She said added by a laugh.

"Why don't we add another common scene aside from that?" He asked while smiling.

She was clueless. "What is that?"

"This one," He said and wordlessly before gently grabbing her shoulder and pulled her as he laid his lips on her's.

She wasn't expecting that, and it made her eyes widened in shock. It wasn't her first kiss but she felt like she had never been kissed before. She can feel her heart was about to explode because of its fast and strong heartbeats. He kissed her passionately and full of love. And all she could do was respond to it with all her heart. So that was what he meant by another common scene. A kissing scene witnessed by the moon and the stars in the celestial plane. When their lips parted, he just hugged her so tight again.

She simply closed her eyes and savored the hug. She wanted to savor the moment because it really felt so good. _'If only this kind of moment is endless...'_

* * *

 **Finally, when I did this chapter, I remembered the kiss scene from Blue's Subject 13: Mars.**

 **I suggest that the Authors who have yet to vote, please do, the poll will now close randomly at any moment.**

 **RATINGS:**

 **GOOD Ending - 16**

 **BAD Ending - 3 (A Secret~)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, looks like this is the conclusion. Well, Shana planned to finish this story by this chapter but she changed her mind and will make an epilogue, because there will be two different epilogues - the GOOD and the BAD.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Uni was busy drying her hair. It will be their - with Mars - last day in Leanbox and they are preparing to leave. They just stay there for only five days but to her, she felt like she stayed there so long. So many things happened and it all came so unexpectedly.

But even though, she was thankful because that vacation happened. She and Davoh met again and finally a closure formed between the two of them. She became happy in Mars' arms. And another thing that she was thankful of is the fact that she finally made a decision to accept Mars in her life.

She was about to leave her room when she heard Mars was talking to someone. It wasn't her intention to eavesdrop but she can't help but be nervous for no reason. She slightly opened the door and there she saw Mars talking to someone over the phone. He seems restless.

"Mom, I'm too young to get married! And I already told you, I can't marry, Veliza! You can't do this to me."

Uni gulped when she heard this so she closed the door quietly and slowly as to avoid suspicion. Tears formed from the corner of her eyes but she tried to not let it go. Eventually, she heard someone knocked on her front door.

"Uni? Are you ready? The van you asked that was gonna picked us up to airport was already there," Mars asked in his neutral voice.

"Just go first, I'll follow suit."

He listened to what she said and left. She started to fix herself again and composed herself as if nothing happened. But deep inside, she was angry at what she heard. Just after she accepted Mars in her life as her boyfriend, he's going to disappear already.

In their whole trip, started from the van who picked them up and that they're in the airplane, Mars held her hand and never let it go no matter what. He didn't attempt to talk to her because she noticed that he was bothered by something. Once they'd arrived at the airport that she was about to leave, Mars stopped her and stared directly at her eyes. He's still holding her hand.

"Uni, no matter what will happen, do not let go of my hand, okay?"

She didn't reply anything to him. Truthfully, she was scared at what about to happen. She simply nod and agreed with him.

* * *

"MARS!"

They both turned to the source who called the young man. She was shocked when she saw Veliza. It was already late for her to notice that she's close already and met Mars with a tight hug. It was as if she wasn't there.

"I missed you, Mars."

As much to her own shock already, she watched as Veliza kissed Mars. The young man was shocked as well and wasn't expecting it, because of that, he didn't have enough time to avoid it. She felt his grip on her hand tightened but she can't take it anymore and forcefully pulled her and away from his'. After she pulled out, she quickly walked away the airport. She heard him call her but there's no way she'd look back. What she'd seen broke her heart and made her woke up from that dream. She can't stop the tears that she didn't know that was streaming down her cheeks.

"Big sis, where are you? I'm outside of the airport. Can you make it here a little faster?" She said to Noire who was on the other line.

"I'm near. I can see you."

After Noire's car stopped in front of her, her elder sister stepped out but she didn't expect Uni to suddenly hug her and started crying on her chest. "Big sis, why is that? Why am I always the one behind? Why is somebody else?"

Noire was clueless as to what she meant but she let her younger sister cry on her chest, though she blushed when she saw several people glancing at them. "Uni, I don't know what happened to your vacation. But if you're going to cry, don't do it here."

Uni only bawled louder, much to Noire's chagrin as she tried to defuse her younger sister's dramatic cry. She helped Uni enter her car and drove off.

* * *

Uni was busy scanning through her checklist when she noticed a postcard slipped on it. It was the postcard that was given to her when she took a lunch from a floating restaurant in Leanbox. She stared at it. And suddenly, it brought back to her all the memories she had on that trip: All the good and not so good memories with Mars.

"It's been months, huh!" K-Sha said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere but Uni hardly fazed.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's been months already and I still have no news about him." She tried to smile to show her friend that she's fine.

It's already been months after she met Mars. The last time was at the airport when she let go of his hands and ran away. She was about to explain as to why she let go off of him on the following day but she didn't see Mars come at the school. Even Ares was nowhere to be found. And Mars' shop was already shut down after he was gone.

"Hays, you're going to emote again! Stop it already, Uni. It's not suiting for you."

"I lost in our bet. Are you and big sis are going to charged me now?" She simply asked.

"Not now. Not, unless you moved on already."

"But shouldn't I have won? Because even if it's not cliche like a love story, that's still a happy ending? How I wish that what happened between me and Mars was all cliché. Even if I'm sad right now, I know there will be a happy ending waiting for us sooner."

"You're overreacting! I'm shivering down to my bone because of your dramatic words. You can still hope because we're still young, you know! You never know, if you became old, then Mars returned back because he's alone now, the happy ending between you two will happen!"

"Tsk! I don't want to be disabled just before the wedding, you know!"

"Looks like you're going to create a volume two of your checklist so that you can move on already, Uni!" K-Sha said jokingly. Her friend was about to say something out of blue C-Sha appeared in front of the door of her room she was in with K-Sha. The busty-blue uniform clad woman was panting as if she was being chased down by a pervert (but no one will try or else they will have a dent of fist on their faces).

"You gals won't believe what we just watched! Come on, Uni. You need to see this."

C-Sha pulled her up and started to drag her, she can't do anything but followed. Looks like they're heading towards Kei's room. When she arrived there, she also saw her other three friends and the maid. From the looks of them, only her and K-Sha are yet to know what's going on.

"What do I need to see for C-Sha to started dragging me on the floor as if there's no tomorrow?" She quickly asked.

"Promise us you won't cry." Dengekiko said with a frown.

"And why am I gonna cry? I'm not crazy enough to cry over something without a reason. What is it?"

"Just earlier before, I was having a commute. Then the driver started talking about something after he stopped in front of the gate," Kei said.

"Eh, then what am I going to cry as to what the driver told? Is his life really that sad and tragic?"

Kei shook her head. "He told me that a few months ago, he saw a guy talking to himself while facing the wall. He said that it was five in the morning so we tried to check every footage of the CCTV cameras three months ago. And guess what we saw?"

She had no idea what to say but she felt her heart was slowly covering by nervousness. Was it Mars the driver was mentioning to?

"Just play the damn video, Kei!" K-Sha said angrily after she saw Uni's reaction.

"Such a killjoy, K-Sha! I just wanted to act like a detective like how I should when I get down to business," Kei answered.

All of them focused their eyes on the monitor. She noticed the date and it was around the time after she had returned back from Leanbox. Her heartbeat started to beat like crazy when she saw a guy that was walking towards the camera. She knew right there that it was Mars. Looks like it was the CCTV camera that was his motive and composed himself in front of it.

 _"Uni, I don't know if you're watching this. I don't know if you can hear me from here but I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much. I love you so much even if you can't fight for me. I love you so much even if you're scared._

 _But I'm sorry that I have to go away. I'm sorry that I have to follow my mom. I'm sorry that I can't stand and fight for our love. I'm sorry if our love story escalated into sad and dramatic ending. But I just want to let you know that I've tried to follow everything in your checklist. You and me in Leanbox wasn't a coincidence. When your friends stopped by my shop, I overhead them talking about your trip. So I took the same trip._

 _I was even so thankful when we won that prize. I thought fate was really betting on me. I took it as one hell of a chance to make you fall for me. I tried to be with you when you did some things in your bucket list. I even tried to be the type of man you wrote in your checklist. When I checked my score a while ago, I was already nine out of ten. I'm sorry because I can't make it perfect. I just can't be the guy who would stay beside you forever. I'm sorry that I can no longer to able to uphold the promise of not hurting you. I'm sorry. I love you, Uni. But I think it's a goodbye now."_

...

...

...

She started crying. She can't stop her tears from flowing down like bitter rivers. She felt herself alone in a room, crying out the bitter tears. She can't do anything anyway because Mars was gone. She can feel her heart that was grinding down by a grinder every time she thought that he already wed with that foul lady. But no matter how much she cursed that girl, she can't deny the fact that the bitch won.

"There we go... Simple instruction, cannot follow! Now, you're already crying," Dengekiko said as if she doesn't care what she's feeling right now. But she and Noire walked closer to her and hugged her from both sides.

"I shouldn't have let go of him," She said while crying at the same time. At that moment, an immense regret touched her heart when she remembered that she let go of her. If she only followed what he said, maybe they're already standing in front of his mom by now.

"Don't worry, little sister of mine, I will tell Neptune your love story and we shall create a happy ending for you," Noire said jokingly which followed by a laugher of her friends.

When she stopped crying but only sniffing, the two Shas wrapped the arms around her with smirks adorned their faces. "Two days from now, second semester shall start. I heard a news that there will be new handsome guys that will transfer in our campus. Let's just go hunting once more!" C-Sha said while grinning.

'I like that idea! Woah, I can't wait," K-Sha said, not doing her best to hide her excitement.

...

...

...

Even if she had a broken heart deep within her, she knew she can't dwell into that despair for so long. She read in the stories that there will always be a tragedy will happen to a broken person. But she wouldn't be like them.

She had friends looking out for her, comforting her during her darkest hours.

Uni tried to smile. She knew that they're only trying to make her happy. "Sure, who's the first person to be noticed by the handsome guy, there will be prizes coming from the losers!" She said in glee.

"Bring it on!" They yelled altogether before the room was filled with their laughters. She was very happy that she had friends to make her smile. She just can't imagine her life without them at that very moment.

* * *

 **Poll officially closed! Now onto the GOOD Epilogue ~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**  
 **(GOOD Ending - P1)**

Uni simply stood and stared at the lobby. It was their first day of the second semester and she was on her way to her first class when she passed by that same spot. That was where she first met Mars. She can't help but think about him whenever she passed by that spot.

"Did you remember him again?" K-Sha asked her while waiting.

She tried to smile. "I didn't forget about him anyway."

"Hays, this is the only thing I wanted to say, if you and him are destined, then good! If not, we don't have a choice. Come on and let's go, or rose we'll be late at class."

She nodded and started walking. But, to her shock, somebody bumped her head on. The person who looks like in a hurry didn't see her and ended up bumping on her. Because of how strong the impact, both of them fell on the floor.

"Hey, Uni! Are you okay?" K-Sha and C-Sha quickly helped her stand up.

She simply nodded, a bit daze but fine. "Y-Yes, I'm fin-"

"Mars?" She was interrupted by K-Sha who was looking in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow before looking in front. She quickly gasped and a shocked expression filled her expression. He just looked more handsome compared from the last time she saw him. Maybe he became happier when she was not around him. She noticed something and glances down at his hand. She felt her heart was crushed when she saw a ring. If she only didn't let go of him, for sure that ring wouldn't be there. They could be walking along with each other.

She wanted to greet him but for some reason, can't. So, instead of hurting herself in his presence, she chose to wordlessly walk away. Her friend quickly followed suit.

"If only Mars' status wasn't married, for sure, I'm not gonna be surprise if you started giggling like crazy because something cliché happened," K-Sha said while smirking.

"It's a good thing that his status was married, because I have nothing to waste my time and emotion to a guy who would leave me behind," She simply said. She didn't know where did she pick up those words but she knew it came out her mouth. She never thought she was keeping that hatred towards him. But, what's the use of it anyway?

"How sure are you that he's married?" C-Sha asked.

"I saw the ring on his finger. I'm sure, that's his and Veliza's wedding ring," She answered without a soul. "I'm going to come in. See you later," She said goodbye to the two and head straight to her classroom.

Her classmates were already inside and she was thankful that his favorite seat was still vacant. She headed there and sat solemnly as she stared outside.

"Hi, Uni."

She froze as she heard that familiar voice. She can tell and felt that the owner of that voice belongs to someone beside her. She gulped in nervousness but she didn't turn around.

"There's no other vacant chair, is it okay if I seat hear instead?" He asked calmly.

"I don't own that chair. And I have no authority for me to say not to seat there because it if was owned by the school and not me. Just sit there and don't talk to me."

She then raised an eyebrow when she smelled a sweet cake. When she turned in front, there, a box of cupcakes was on her desk. So she gave her seatmate a dangerous glare even if her heart was beating like madman.

Her world seemed to stop the moment their eyed met. She felt like the wanting to go closer to Mars and hug him tightly. She wanted to cry and ask him why he wed with somebody else. But she tried her best to remove those thoughts and hid her true feelings.

"What's this for? Is your shop have another free taste?" She haughtily asked.

"It's a peace offering, Uni. I'm sorry if I needed to go away and not to look for you."

She rolled her eyes. What's the use of apologizing when he can't even return back the same days and feelings that she's still currently feeling even now, if he only didn't leave her.

"You know, I don't need these cupcakes and I don't really need your peace offering. Get lost, Mars." She was angry to see how sincere plastered in his face and his voice. So instead, she returned her gaze back to the window.

However, her anger turned into a silent rage when she felt something wet poured on her head. She started to see the pieces of those cupcakes slowly fell from her head. She felt the icing toppings slowly stick up her hair and in front of her.

"What's your problem, Mars?!" She angrily yelled at him. The whole classroom looked at her. Her blood boiled when she saw the ring again from his finger.

"I thought you don't like the cupcakes, so I threw it," He said devoid of any emotion.

"And so? What do you think I am, a trash can? Damn, I hate you, Mars! I hate you!" She can't help but finally voiced out her hatred towards him and quickly left the classroom. She felt him following her. As she finally gained a distance, she stopped in front of him. She doesn't care anymore if he saw her crying her pain out of her chest. "What? Is making me embarrassed in the classroom is not enough? If you have a problem with your life, please don't include me anymore."

"I just wanted to ask for forgiveness to you. Tell me, Uni. What do I have to do for you to forgive me? If you want, I'll be the servant and you'll be my master. I don't mind how long it will take. And just please hear me out.

How can he say that even if he had a wife? "Just leave me alone, Mars." That's the only thing he said before walking away from him. She headed towards the Girls CR when her big sister, Noire, comes out.

"Oh, where are you going? And what's wrong with your face?" She asked, wondering with a raised eyebrow.

"That Mars, he threw his not-so sweet cupcakes on me. Even asking forgiveness to me. Baka." She told to Noire like a crying child whose candy was stolen from her.

Noire let out a sad smile before hugging her little sister and comforted her by rubbing her back. She then made Uni look at her. "You know what, Kei is calling you."

Uni, a little fine, raised an eyebrow. "Why is she calling me? But first, I need to wash my face."

But Noire stopped her. "Don't need, we're not going to something pictorial anyway. Just wipe it clean," She said before pulling out a handkerchief. Uni accepted it, and then Noire pulled her and started walking. She have no choice but to follow.

"Where is Kei? I thought she was calling for me? She asked Noire. She then noticed that they were heading towards the green house of the campus. And she can't help but feel a sudden nervousness creeping up inside of her. "Um, can we hurry? I still have class, big sis."

"I swear, you'll regret it if **you'll let go of my hand** ," Noire said, the tone of her voice was serious.

She stopped resisting and was only shocked as to what Noire just said, again, that same nervousness was tickling her heart. They started to walk slowly, but Noire still didn't let go of her hand.

As they walk, Uni couldn't help but look at how Noire held her hand

Suddenly, instead of Noire's hand, it was a hand she always saw. A hand where it held her no matter what and it never let her go.

But she chose her own pain and pulled away, she felt herself getting further and further away from the hand who was reaching her.

...

...

 _..._

 _'Uni, no matter what will happen, do not let go of my hand, okay?'_

 _Yes, you won't._

 _But yet, you **did**._

 _Because it hurts, the pain of reality is too much for you heart to bear._

 _The bullet of reality can still pierce to your reinforced heart. In the end, you suffer the same fate as before._

 _But, fate gave you another chance, and yet you wasted it. You didn't fight for it._

 _Pathetic._

 _Despicable._

 _Weak._

 _Laughable._

 _Easy to break._

 _Such a nice toy to play with~_

 _That same lingering despair of letting go._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _But I will let you go and have the ending for yourself the readers will definitely not enjoy these but at least I'm satisfied enough._**

 ** _Fate will give you a third chance. But hopefully, you won't let go this time... Bear it more._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Stop right here, Uni." They stopped for a moment before Noire pulled out a cloth. "I need to blindfold you. Don't be scared and just trust me, okay?" Noire said to her while smiling warmly.

Uni only nodded even if she don't know what's going on. She just wanted this to be finish already. But it's also a good thing so that she won't see Mars.

She felt her tears trying to escape from her eyes just as she imagined and thought about Mars. It's very convenient that she was wearing a blindfold so that she can stop the tears from flowing down. If she was hurt because of Davoh before, it was worse with Mars. She hoped for more from him. Right there she realized that love wasn't something to hope for. For her, love became something that one or both needed to endure. Because not every love story ended up a happy ending. The uncommon ones were tragic or sad. And because she didn't like a cliché love story, she ended up on the sad one.

"Are you ready, Uni?" Noire whispered her.

She nodded obediently

"Let's go."

She was about to take her first step when she felt someone held her hand. She can't move her hand to pull because it felt like it just froze there. She felt that this wasn't Noire's hand. Her heart beat faster as she continued walking with the unknown person. Every feeling seemed so familiar only that she can't see the person beside her.

And later on, she recognized his scent and that feeling of his hand on hers. She knew right there that the person beside her was Mars. Now that she knows it was him, she felt her tears slowly fell and streamed down her cheeks. She wanted to run away but she can't. Her feet were like programmed to move forward to a place she can't see.

Eventually, she returned the grip back to his hand, because of that, she felt a sudden ease. She wanted to do that simple thing he asked from her months ago. She won't let go of him. Even if she can feel her the ring on his finger brushed hers.

She wanted to see his face but she can't because she was blindfolded. She wanted to tell him that she missed him so much and that she still loves him so much but she can't. She was scared as she felt him hold her hand tightly.

"Are you not going to ask why you're blindfolded?" He asked eventually. Yes, it really is Mars.

She shook her head. She was still walking slowly with him towards an unknown place.

"I just wanted you to know my feeling when I couldn't see you at that time. It was so damn hard that I just don't want to live on. But someone told me that I'll get through it so I steeled myself. Hoping that someday, I will fulfill my promise of not leaving you. I know I've broken that promise once but it's never gonna happen again."

"Why are you doing this, Mars? What will happen if Veliza saw you that you're with me? Aren't you two already wed?" She managed to steel and encouraged herself to asked those question but it was left unanswered.

She thought that maybe he was still looking for answers. So she didn't asked anymore, until she felt him stopped walking.

...

...

...

Silence reigned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**  
 **(GOOD Ending - P2)**

But then, she heard a music and a string that sounds like a guitar that was strung.

And then she heard a very familiar, male voice. Er, it's not Mars but it's very familiar.

 _"I was thinkin' about you, thinking about me._  
 _Thinkin' about us, what we gonna be?_  
 _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream._

 _So I travel back, down that road._  
 _Who you come back? No one knows._  
 _I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream~"_

That was beautiful! But it stopped? However, before she can talk, another music came and this time, instead of a guitar, it was a piano being played.

 _"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us._  
 _How we met and the sparks flew instantly._  
 _And people would say they're the lucky ones._  
 _I used to know my place was the spot next to you._  
 _Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat._  
 _Cause' lately, I don't even know what page you're on."_

 _"Oh, a simple complication, miscommunication leads to fall out._  
 _So many things that I wish you knew._  
 _So many walls up that I can't break through."_

 _"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room._  
 _And we're not speaking._  
 _And I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah._  
 _I don't know what to say since the twist of fate when it all broke down._  
 _And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."_

Again, this voice is familiar as well! Well, 'as well' because this voice is a female! She swear her voice sounds familiar. But she have no idea who's girl sings with a beautiful voice. She's sure that friends don't sing like this, and the most of all, she's pretty sure that bitch who wed with Mars wasn't even close or near enough to be qualified.

Just a moment later, she felt him removed her blindfold. She slowly opened her eyes but her heart was still beating three times faster than normal. She slowly noticed how handsome he was. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. He's more like bewitched than shocked.

"Did you feel that fairytale-like feeling that your world seemed to stop when you look at me, Mars?" She can't help but asked. She remembered him asking her the same question when they were in Leanbox.

She then noticed the place they were in. They were really in the green house but it was more beautiful. It was fully decorated as if a wedding's gonna happen in there. Her heart started to race again because Mars was holding both of her hands.

He nodded before a smile slowly formed on his lips. "I missed you, Uni."

She tried to smile at him but tears from her eyes fell first before her lips even curved a smile. "Even if I wanted to say it that much, but I think it's not right. Before, I don't want myself to like you more because you're engaged. How much more now that you're married."

His forehead knotted when he heard her. "Married? Me? I can't remember marrying to someone and besides I'm too young to get married."

"Eh, t-then what's that ring on your finger? I thought you left because you're going to wed with Veliza?"

She was shocked when he suddenly hugged her. "I thought so too. But thank Celestia it didn't happen."

"What do you mean it didn't happen? You and Veliza didn't get wed?" She asked unbelievably before she broke the hug.

"Yep."

"Then what's that ring on your finger?"

"My mom really wants me to marry Veliza that's why we left so that I can go away from you. It felt like she just ruined my entire life. I can't eat and they can't even get me out of my room. I felt totally miserable without you, Uni. I thought I can stand up to leave you from my side so that I can follow my mom, but I was wrong. I knew it would be hard to be far from you, I never thought it would be that hard.

A week before the wedding, Veliza came to our house. She saw how miserable I was and asked me if I still want to go on with the wedding. I tried to be a good son so said yes. But then she told me that she can't marry me. That time she was carrying our supposed to-be wedding ring and then she asked me a favor before she left."

Uni noticed that he stopped there. She was curious so she ask. "What's that favor then?"

"She asked me to live my life the way it was before we left to Planeptune... My life when I was with you. She also asked me to wear the ring to show everyone that my heart already belongs to somebody. And the last thing she asked from me was to give the ring to that somebody who owns my heart... And that somebody is you, Uni."

That made her eyes widened in shocked, what she heard was unbelievable. She didn't know that Veliza can do that. She wasn't a total brat after all and she underestimated her.

She then noticed that Mars was pulling something out from his pocket and it was a small box. When he opened those, it was a ring the same that he was wearing. She can't tell how much joy engulfed her being. It feels like it go beyond the borderline of the dimension. Her tears couldn't stop falling.

At that moment, she noticed that everyone she knew was there. Ahem, EVERYONE. Except the maid and the cloaked guy.

Her big sister, Noire along with Neptune by her side, and all of her friends who was with her all the time: K-Sha, C-Sha, Dengekiko, Kei, Lid and Estelle. She was surprised to see Davoh and Mina smiling warmly at her, then the Valencia couple was also there. She noticed Gust on her familiar wheeled chair and she saw Enyo who was on a wheelchair.

And then...

...

...

...

 _'You've got to be kidding me...'_

There were two people that made her thought that words. The first was Ares, who was holding a guitar while grinning at her. W-Wait, a guitar? Is he the one who sang the first song while playing a guitar?

But what's the most shocking was that she saw... Veliza. The purple haired woman was seating on a chair and her hand was on a simple piano stand. Veliza was looking to the side and wasn't looking at her.

No way... Is s-she also the one who sang the second song?

"Uni, this morning when I bumped into you, it wasn't a coincidence. I planned it... the same thing with the only vacant chair beside you. Even the cupcakes that I threw to you and asking to be your servant forever."

"I guess you planned this marriage booth here as well." Uni added.

Mars smiled back and nodded. "I was in Planeptune when I saw the Valencia couple. They said that they'll help me. Ares was with me, helping Enyo. When we returned here, I met Davoh and Mina coincidentally at the airport, they said that they're going to visit you. And when we arrived at your house, you were sleeping at that time so I called Noire quietly. I asked help from her and from your friends to set you up but of course I explained my side about what happened. At first, they're declining."

"Hays, if he wasn't an idiot to wake us up in the middle of the night with a bunch of people that made us look like gangs. My beauty sleep was also ruined." Noire said sadly as she cupped her cheeks before blushing immensely. "I-I-Ignore what I just said I-I'm doing this for Uni, hmph!"

"Yeah, right! He even included us!" Dengkiko complained which made everyone laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"But well, thanks, gals! Anyway, Uni... I'm really sorry for what happened months ago."

"Apology accepted," She answered with a warm smile. They were still holding each other's hands.

"I know I made our love story cliché but I hope it won't matter to you anymore. Because for me, the only thing matter is that I love you and you love me. Uni, will you be my girl... again?"

She wanted to laugh at his words but her heart was covered in happiness that the only thing she do was to nod. Next thing is that she wore the same ring he has and hugged him tightly. She felt her heart wanted to explode in happiness when she hugged Mars.

He was about to kiss her when Lid pulled him from behind. "Please don't do it while everyone was still here."

Several whistle and giggles lingered the air as Uni blushed. Mars could only scratch the back of his head and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It's a good thing now that you two are finally together. Oh, we're going to leave so that you two can have your moment with one another. Enough skipping classes." Kei said.

All of her friends gave her a big hug and left, next is the Valencia couple who gave Uni a loving, motherly hug from Fance. Meanwhile Rance smacked Mars back while grinning as the latter coughed. Afterwards, the couple left. Next is that Gust congratulated her before leaving. Then, it was Enyo with Ares from behind as he helped her.

"I'm happy for you, Uni." Enyo said with a smile.

Uni nodded before smiling back. "You too, hopefully you'll be cured so that Ares can love you too."

Enyo simply blushed and nod. Ares let out a chuckle before winking at Uni. "I couldn't let go of Enyo, she's just too adorable for me to spoil."

"Stop saying nonsense!"

"Also, Ares, your voice are so manly. When did you learn to sing?"

"O-Oh, you're the third person who complimented my singing voice. It was only Enyo and Mars who knew that I sing. Hehe."

After the two left, lastly, it was Davoh and Mina. It was Mina who stepped forward. She wore a pleasing smile. "Hopefully we can see you two go on adventuring, you two are still young and the world is still big for you too venture."

Uni let out a giggle. It felt peaceful talking to Mina like this, now she won't regret letting Davoh go. If she didn't, she wouldn't meet Mina like this. "Yes. Someday we'll meet again, probably in Lowee in your hometown."

"That'll be lovely."

As they talked, Davoh and Mars watched them. Davoh sighed as he looked at Mars. "I will finally entrust you back Uni's heart. When I heard that you left her, I planned on visiting her and hope to repair the heart you broke. But I guess there's just some people, tend to misunderstood and sometimes the bad can be the good ones." He said before glancing at Veliza and turning back Mars.

The young man nodded. "Yes. I promise that I won't let go of her again and I won't hurt her the same way you did."

Davoh tapped his shoulder. "Don't make me regret it."

Looks like Mina and Uni was done talking, Davoh grabbed Mina's hand and courtly escorted the woman he loved out of the green house.

Veliza tried to blend with Davoh and Mina as she hid herself. But she failed miserably, because Uni spotted her. Mainly because she's carrying a piano AND a chair. Two, the purple haired woman was bad at tiptoeing away.

"Veliza," Uni called her. The aforementioned woman halted before turning at her. There Uni saw Veliza's violet eyes filled with expectation. Uni wanted to know why she had let go of Mars when in fact the two could've live together, not that she like it, she just wanted to hear why.

The woman sighed before placing down the chair and the piano stand. She stared at Uni before placing her fingers on the piano.

The music started to play. Even without any background music, Uni feels like she's listening to an opera played by a woman she considered an enemy in her story. Then, Veliza started to sing.

 _"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us._  
 _How we met and the sparks flew instantly._  
 _And people would say they're the lucky ones._  
 _I used to know my place was the spot next to you._  
 _Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat._  
 _Cause' lately, I don't even know what page you're on._ "

It was the same second song she heard. Uni couldn't believe that her voice was this beautiful. After the song, Uni hugged Veliza, the latter was shocked at first before returning the hug.

"Why?" Uni couldn't help but asked. "I let go of him. He followed you. You shouldn't let go of him." A single tear was threatening to fall from her eye.

Veliza cupped Uni's cheeks and thumbed away the tear. "About that, to be frank, since the beginning it's only my family who arranged that. Honestly, I don't like Mars but I too have no choice. So, when I heard that you and Mars were getting along. I planned to at least hurt your feelings so that Mars will stand up for you. About that kiss from the airport, I did planned it as well so that I could see what's your reaction. Looks like you're still young and your heart was still as fragile. Didn't I made a fascinating acting?" She grinned.

That was the first time Uni saw Veliza made that kind of expression before. Then suddenly, Veliza let out her tongue and made a seductive gaze. "But you know~ I like girls like you, so cute~"

"E-EH?!"

Uni immediately let go of her as she blushed red. Veliza laughed at her reaction. "Well, anyway, I'm sorry for everything, Uni. I know you'll be happy with each other. You both deserve it. Good luck."

Uni's embarrassment disappeared as she smiled again. "Thank you, Veliza." That's the only thing she said before the woman left them.

When they were only left, Uni can have a chance to say what she wanted to say for a long time.

"I'm sorry for letting go of your hand before, Mars. I'm sorry that I didn't fully trust you back then. But thank you coming back. This time I promise that I will not let go of your hand and no matter what happens. Forget about my checklist and forget about making our love story perfect. Because we know that there's no such thing as that. It just depends on how we see it.

When I met you, I wanted to erase you out of my way because maybe you will be the cause of destroying my most beautiful love story that I formed in my mind. But I never expected that you'll be the one to complete it. You made everything cliché but you also did that I wasn't able to write on my checklist. You made me happy, Mars. And you made me feel the luckiest girl at this moment. I love you, Mars."

"I love you more, Uni."

There were still a lot of things that she wanted to say but Mars sealed her lips with a kiss. Suddenly, she was out of words ans everything felt so magical again. Maybe whoever see them can't see what she sees. But for her, time seemed to stop. His lips on hers brought romantic chill to her bones and made her heart go totally crazy. When their lips parted, they knew that wasn't any other word that could explain what they both feel.

She loves him and he loves her. That's what really matters. And as long as they keep holding on to each of other and with the help of the True Goddess up in Celestia, they know they can overcome all the obstacles that were thrown at them. Yes sure, forever does exist. With the righteous man, unconditional love and commitment, they'll get there.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-THE END-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **AND SO FINALLY I FINISHED ANOTHER SECOND STORY THAT WASN'T EVEN MIND IN THE FIRST PLACE! 'Chasing Neptune' idea belongs to Traks and this story, 'Uni Is Perfect' belongs to Shana.**

 **I'm so frustrated to mine because I haven't done anything good! Oh dear gawd (AIYF reference). The songs that are in this chapter are belong to the rightful singers.**

 **But first of all, I thank you all guys for reading this all the way. And I'm happy that you continued reading this to the very end despite the fact that I suck English grammars and I just go on with what I know. (83% in English, only an average T_T' help me!)**

 **I also thank the most is the one who accepted this story with a heart. Give a round of applause to** ** _Bluebottlejr - The Mad God_** **and to his OCs that I love so much. Especially Laran (by Veliza), even though I didn't include him (or maybe I did).**

 **I'm so happy to finish this and I also like to thank _Sexia_** ** _the Goddess of Lust_** **(honestly, she was sexually harassing me from PM to do this suggestions etcetera, blah blah, but she gave me wonderful** ** _Epilogue (GOOD Ending)_** **which I used! Of course, I needed Shana's consent but she accepted it, yipee!)**

 **I'm happy for those who support this story and hopefully I may get motivated to finish up my supposed to-be latest chapter in my Multidimension that was on a hiatus for more than a month. So yeah, thank you guys and gals again.**

 **See you next time!**

 **~A**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

 _...Fate has other ideas..._

...

...

...

 _...It was very scary... not what it was but the schemings..._

...

...

...

 **Secret Ending**

As Uni and Mars hugged each other peacefully, the cloaked guy whistled as he watched them from the rooftop of the building. Beside him is Veliza. Somewhat, the students couldn't see them.

"Why did you do that?" The guy said, the tone of his voice was confused.. "You're really out if character there, Vel."

Veliza rolled her eyes. "Don't mind it, _Laran._ Besides, who liked that jerk? Well, aside from Uni of course."

The cloaked guy chuckled before pulling out a cigarette and a red fire suddenly lit on his finger as he lighted the tip of the cigarette and started to smoke. "Heh. Couldn't resist eh, you might break him and her and make them wither after pleasure."

"Noe that you said it, I'm having a second thought of letting them go alive. What do you think?"

"Now, now, we'll focus on other things later. We've got plenty of time to leave and return to the Project Headquarters. That new **Project Destroyer** that old man created was now in a run."

"That project does sounds like my brother." Veliza giggled.

Laran shrugged, "Who knows, who cares. At least your _older brother_ would stop egging on me."

"What?! Onii-chan spared you?!"

"Nah, he's just scared because I have muscles."

"You thickhead, you could've died!"

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"It hurts because if he killed you, I won't have any toy to play with!*

"Oh really, wear the Bunny suit then, you'll be begging for me!"

The two continued to rant, even their voices were loud, no student seem to notice them.

...

...

...

...

 _...Fate, I don't believe it..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _(On hold)_**

 ** _...Poll awaits in the profile..._**

* * *

 **(** **Epilogue - BAD Ending + The Secret** **)**

 _Sneak Peak:_

 _Cold. It was a cold touch._

 _D-Did I...? Or did he...?_

* * *

 _ **Or**_

* * *

 **(** **The True Ending of 'Uni is Perfect'** **)**

 _Sneak Peak:_

"You love me, right?"

"Right? What makes you say that?"

"..."

* * *

 _ **Or**_

 **Warning:**

 **Physiological Horror**

* * *

 **(** **01001100100011111001001101010** **)**

 _ ***BZZZZZZT!***_

...

...

...

...

...

"Do you think loving you is easy?!"

HAHAHAHAHAHA! _HAHAHAHAHA!_ **HAHAHAHA!** ** _HAHAHAHAHA!"_**

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

 _ **Or**_

* * *

 **(** **Complete the Story Peacefully, Mark It** **)**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
